


Stockholm Syndrome

by gay_ikemen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Abuse, Gore, Guns, Kidnapping, M/M, Older!Kuroko, Seme!Kuroko, Violence, Younger!Akashi, mafia, uke!Akashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_ikemen/pseuds/gay_ikemen
Summary: Stockholm Syndrome (n)feelings of trust or affection felt in certain cases of kidnapping or hostage-taking by a victim towards a captor





	1. Ichi

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I originally posted this story on another site, but I thought that I should post this here as well because my account here is kinda dead so, enjoy!

**Third Person**

"Commence mission."

The figure spoke as he held his rifle close to him; not hesitating to shoot anyone who gets in his way. He scanned the area and made sure that no one was following him as he slithered from one hiding place onto another

_"Did you receive the package?"_

_"Yes sir."_

He was in a land in which a certain noble owns and it was quite challenging for him to sneak around in an enormous mansion without getting caught, so he had to act carefully and wisely

_"Excellent. Now listen, the folder contains his picture, address, information and the duffel bag has various weapons inside. You have until this midnight to do this."_

The hit-man glanced at his wrist watch that displayed 21:57

"I have no time to spare, I must hurry." He muttered, picking up his pace but the rustling of the bushes abruptly stopped him

The male quickly raised his weapon and aimed it at the source of the sound. He slowly made his way towards it and scanned for any sign of threats. After convincing himself that it was just the wind, he proceeded to his mission. Quiet footsteps made its way up to the bricked watchtower. He readied his rifle and quickly shot the two patrolling men without any mercy nor hesitation. He had no time for unnecessary fighting after all.

"Only one more to go."

Stepping over the fallen men, he took his position by the edge and looked through the scope in search of his target

"Target spotted."

He muttered to himself, his pointer finger hovering over the trigger

_"You do know what will happen to you if you failed this mission, am I correct? Are you gonna succeed or are you going to bail like a coward?"_

_"I will succeed, sir."_

_"Very well, I will pay you a good amount of money if you do."_

"5 million yen, you will be mine." He said in a cold tone before he pulled the trigger; the bullet instantly and precisely piercing through the target's head

The people around the noble were suddenly alarmed as they quickly came to their master's aid, the bodyguards instantly scanning the place for the perpetrator

The hit-man lowered his weapon triumphantly and walked away from the edge

"Master Akashi has been shot! Search the mansion for the culprit!"

A voice shouted through the dead man's walkie-talkie

The hit-man bent down and grabbed the device with an expressionless face

"Yes sir," He said in a mocking tone before switching it off and shooting it afterwards

Satisfied with his work, he quickly made his way down the watchtower, his low presence and monochromatic black clothes making it easier for him to sneak out. Just as he was about to leave the area, a soft sound of the rustling bush caught his attention

'That was for the second time'

He raised his weapon and slowly made his way towards the source of sound. He reached out and swiftly parted the bushes; revealing a small, wide eyed child. The boy was about to scream for help when he spotted the guards coming near them, but he miserably failed when the hit-man charged at him, instantly holding him in a choke-hold position as he covered the child's mouth

"Make one noise and I'll blow your fucking head off," The man growled "Do you understand?"

Whimpering, the red haired boy had no choice but to weakly nod his head

"Shit!"

The older male cursed, lessening his grip on the latter as his eyes scanned the area. His heart pounded against his chest when one of the guards looked at their direction. He quickly ducked and hoped that he meshed with the shadows

"Takahashi and Mutsuki were shot! Do not stop until you find that fucking intruder!"

"Yes sir!"

_'I need to cause a distraction, otherwise I won't get out of here alive.'_

Once again, the perpetrator raised his gun and aimed it on another target. He waited for the guards to lessen before shooting the one that has been shouting

"Shit!" One yelled, running towards his superior "Where are you, you fucking bastard!?"

A smirk made its way to the criminal lips as he muttered

"In hell."

Taking advantage of the distraction, he carried the boy and stealthily slithered through the trees. Wearing all black made it easier for him, but with the boy wearing a rather bright clothes, he had no choice but to take extra precautions

"Kagami-kun," The male spoke into his earpiece "I'm heading to the exit."

"Roger."

Ignoring the flailing kid in his arms, the male rushed outside just in time as the van halted. He pulled the door open and carelessly tossed the struggling boy inside before he got in, shoving aside the gun as he quickly closed the door

"Oi Kuroko!" The man inside the van called out "Why the fuck do you have that kid with you?!"

"No time to explain, Kagami-kun! Just get us fucking away from here!"

"Shit.."

Aggressively stepping on the gas, the van's tires screeched as they drove away in a rapid speed

"Fuck! The bastard got away!"

"Shoot the van down!"

"Go after them!"

The red haired driver gritted his teeth when he looked at the side mirror

"Oi! They're after us!"

"I'm fucking aware!" The hit-man exclaimed, growling whilst tying up the boy's limbs with a rope "Stop flailing you little shit!"

"Help!" The hostage desperately yelled, his tears steadily flowing down his cheeks

"Shut the fuck up!" The driver hissed, but his eyes remained focused onto the road "I don't want a noisy brat. Gag him or something!"

"I get it! Stop shouting for fucks sake!"

After making sure that the boy was tied enough, the criminal took his head mask off, his trapped blue hair making its appearance; greatly surprising the young boy

He does not look like the killer he imagined

"This would do." The bluenette muttered, forcing the child to open his mouth and mercilessly shoved the mask inside

Tears sprung into the younger redhead as he tried to scream, his body frantically wiggling in attempt to escape. Cold blue eyes watched as the poor child tried his hardest. He rolled his eyes and roughly grabbed the boy's hair

"Stop fighting it, brat. No one will ever save you, so just sit the fuck down, alright?"

"Oi! They're fucking shooting at us!"

"Fuck!"

The redhead cried when he looked into the other's eyes, more tears fell from his widened eyes. His scalp, wrists and legs hurt from all the flailing. But he didn't want to give up, so he glared at the older boy and headbutted him

"Ah fuck!" The bluenette swore, the impact making his nose bleed

The kid smiled triumphantly as he watched blood trickle from the bad guy's nose. Noticing the latter's the expression, the blue haired male chuckled darkly and wiped the blood away

"Ha ha, very funny." He roughly grabbed the redhead by his cheeks and glared daggers into the boy's eyes

"You're lucky that I wasn't ordered to kill you on the spot. You had your fucking fun, so I'm demanding you to fucking behave or I'll skin you alive. Do you understand me, boy?" The hit-man growled

Red eyes flashed with something, but he timidly nodded his head nonetheless

"Fucking finally!"

He released the redhead and looked at the person up front

"How are we looking?"

"Not so good apparently, these shits are fucking shooting us. I avoided some shots, but the bastards at least got a few good damage. Can't you do something?"

Looking back, he noticed that there were indeed guys with their guns out. Blue eyes then landed on a certain redhead

"No funny business, kid." He coldly said, grabbing two guns and moving onto the back of the van

"Shit!" Kagami shouted when he heard something shattering "Kuroko! Fucking do something!"

Rolling his eyes, Kuroko opened the back door, smirking at the men who were trailing after them

"Planning to wreck our car, eh?" He chuckled darkly as he lifted two of his trusted rifles "You guys wouldn't mind if I do the same with yours, hm?"

"Shoot him down!"

Pulling the trigger, Kuroko easily managed to eliminate all of the men. Their cars crashed against each other, creating an explosive mess

"Pathetic shits," He laughed, blowing the smoke that was coming from the rifles "Piece of cake."

"Fucking finally," Kagami sighed in relief, now driving normally "Where are we headed?" He asked, looking at the bluenette through the rear view mirror

"Onto the base, Kagami-kun." Kuroko replied as he shut the door close. He placed the rifle aside and looked at the hostage who was already staring at him

"What the hell are you looking at?" He growled, causing the boy to widen his eyes and quickly look away

"Tch, that's what I thought, brat."


	2. Ni

**Kuroko**

"We're here." Kagami-kun announced once the van halted

"Good," I muttered, placing down the rifle that I was holding and looked at the red eyed boy who currently had his face buried into his knees.

He had been whimpering for quite some time now. He's been crying non stop ever since I got rid of his Father's guards, but after a while the brat got tired and stopped his obnoxious sobbing

"Hey, runt," I spoke, kicking his shoe covered feet "You will behave when we get inside, no flailing or screaming, alright?"

He raised his head and glared up at me, his cheeks were tears stained and his eyes were swollen from all the crying

_**Pathetic** _

Kagami-kun then exited the van and opened the back door

"Oi, hurry up. Everyone's waiting inside. And you can untie the rope you know? The runt's got nowhere to go anyways,"

"I know. But I like him more in this situation."

I slipped a pistol into my waistband holster and looked at the boy

"Did you hear that?" I taunted; looking down at him "You got nowhere to go, so even if you did try to escape, you'd get killed on the spot."

**A pair of red eyes once again glared up at me**

"Oh? Interesting."

I bent down and pulled my head mask off his mouth before grabbing him by his cheek

"Glare at me all you want, but you have nothing against me, brat."

Releasing him from my grip, I stood up and grabbed the rope that were bound to his wrists, ignoring the whimper he made as I forcefully pulled him up to his feet

"Not so tough now huh?" I rolled my eyes, picking him up and carrying him over my shoulder

"You monster!" He cried out

"Yeah, I know."

**Third Person**

The three made their way into the enormously tall building, a few people greeted them here and there; not even questioning why there was a tied up boy on the bluenette's shoulder

"Where are the others?" Kuroko asked, his emotionless face staring up ahead

Kagami pulled out his phone and scrolled through the recent messages 

"The whole team is in the headquarters."

"Good."

The taller guy slipped his phone back into his pocket before looking at their hostage

"You just had to bring this brat with us," He sighed exasperatedly " _He's_  gonna come after us."

"Isn't that the point of our mission and the reason why we killed that shitty Akashi tonight?" Kuroko grunted "But if he did come, I'm going to kill him with or without an order."

-

They reached their room and both men stepped out once the elevator door opened. The boy had started flailing once again, causing Kuroko to slowly lose his patience

"Son of a bitch!" He growled "Didn't I fucking told you to behave?"

"I don't care!" The redhead sobbed, hitting the bluenette's back "Let go of me!"

"Oi, Kuroko, you can hand him over to me, you know?" Kagami frowned

Kuroko ignored him and stopped on his tracks

"Let go of you? Right now?"

"Yes!"

Tired of all the whining and flailing, the hitman loosened his grip on the boy before mercilessly letting him fall onto the ground with a loud thud

"K-Kuroko!"

The boy cried out at how painful the impact was, luckily, he fell on his back and did not hit his head

Cold blue eyes lingered on the boy who curled himself up into a ball, his wails were echoing throughout the quiet room which alerted the other members

"You asked for it," Kuroko muttered "Runt."

"Tetsu-kun!" A voice called out

Both Kagami and Kuroko looked at the direction where the voice came from and watched as familiar faces came up to them

A pink haired girl was running up to them faster than the others was. A worried look was on her face whilst she rushed towards the kid

"Momoi-san."

"Tetsu-kun! Why did you do that!?" She scolded, her pink eyes glaring up at the cold, empty blue eyes

"The brat asked for it," He carelessly shrugged

"You really can be heartless at times, you know?" Kagami commented

"It's necessary for the job."

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you.." Momoi spoke in a soft tone as she gently placed her hand on the boy's shoulder "I'm here to get rid of the pain, okay?"

The boy only whimpered in response

"That was fucked up, Tetsu." A dark skinned male said

"I think it was just unnecessary.." The blonde guy chimes in

"Hmph," A green haired male aligned his glasses "Heartless."

"Kuro-chin.." A tall guy whispered

Kagami sighed and ran his fingers through his hair when the bluenette didn't say something  "Anyways.. The plan a success."

"Congratulations to the both of you," The green haired male; Midorima nodded "The boss needs to talk to you, Kuroko."

"Roger."

Turning on his heel, Kuroko walked into his private quarters without uttering another word. When the door closed, the remaining members looked at the boy who was now sitting up, his head hung low and his body was violently shaking

"It's okay.. He's gone now." Momoi smiled sympathetically, trying her hardest to gently untie the ropes on his wrist "He's not going to hurt you.."

"For now," Kagami muttered

"Is that boy..?" The blonde, Kise trails off

"Yes."

After removing all of the ropes, relief washed over the pink haired girl when the boy's shaking lessened. She gave the rope to Kagami and looked at the kid, worry evident in her eyes

"Does it hurt somewhere..?"

The boy weakly nodded

Momoi sighed and gently patted the redhead's hair

"You're a brave boy, aren't you?" She soothed "You're going to be okay, I promise. Can you look at me for a second?"

The redhead nodded and slowly lifted his head, his pained red eyes making contact with soft, caring pink ones

"Good job," Momoi praised, reaching out and gently wiping away his tears "Can you tell me your name and age?"

"A-Akashi Seijūrō.. 10 years old.."

"Tch." The dark haired male, Aomine frowned "The Akashi heir himself, that wasn't part of the plan right?"

"Is  _he_  going to come after us?" Kise mumbled

"That's the plan."

Seijūrō looked at the people in front of him and tightly closed his eyes

_'I want to go home..'_

-

_Kuroko stood naked in front of the mirror_

His eyes scanned his body which has countless scars littering in it

_Those scars from the past were the ones that shaped him._

Taking his eyes off from himself, he walked up to his closet and dressed appropriately for the meeting with the boss. After making himself look presentable, he entered his personal elevator in his room, and pressed the top floor in which the big boss was awaiting. Minutes later, he exited the elevator when it stopped and headed towards his destination. He stood in front of the massive mahogany doors for a while, recollecting his thoughts before finally knocking

"Come in," A voice called out

The bluenette opened the door, his eyes falling onto the figure who was sat behind a desk once he walked inside. He closed the door behind him then bowed respectfully at the boss

"Ah Tetsuya," The man greeted, a light smirk playing on his lips "It's good to see you again."

"Same goes to you," Kuroko straightened his posture, his cold eyes meeting the other

"Father."

"Ah ah," The man chuckled deeply "No need for the hostility, I'm just here to praise you and tell you of something."

"Spill."

"That kid you have with you right now," He smirked

"What about it?" Kuroko muttered

"I originally had another mission for laid out for you, but," The older Kuroko's eyes flashed with something "That little runt would do."

The bluenette's eyes narrowed at his Father's statement

"What do you mean?"

"Keep him hostage," The boss rolled his eyes "That shitty kid can be useful since he's from a rich family, ain't he?"

"I understand." Kuroko nodded, turning to exit "Then I shall take my leave."

"Think about the offer I made yesterday, my son." The man smirked

Pained blue eyes stared at the carpeted floor, a heavy feeling washing over him as he twisted the doorknob

"Goodbye.. Father."

~

"Master!" A man came up bursting through the double doors

"What is it?" The noble frowned "Are you trying to break down my door?"

"It's a message from the estate!"

"The estate? What is it?"

"A hitman! An anonymous killer has shot Lady Akashi and has kidnapped the young master!"


	3. San

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't edited the whole book yet, so sorry for the typos and stuffs!

******Kuroko**

My vision blurred as I made my way back to my personal elevator, my ears rang and my breathing was suddenly uneven

_"_ _**Think about the offer I made earlier, my son."** _

I gritted my teeth, my fists curling into a ball when Father's words echoed in my mind

_"_ _**You do know what would happen to you if you fail this mission, am I correct?"** _

_Stop it.._

_"_ **_You monster!"_ **

_No.._

_"_ **_Heartless_ ** _,"_

_Shut up.._

**_"Tetsuya..."_ **

"Shut up!" I growled, my fists instantly hitting the hard wall near me. There was a crack and blood has started dripping, but I paid no mind to it, instead I gripped on my hair

"Be quiet.. Get the fuck out of my head!"

Muttering the same words all over again, I repeatedly bashed my fist up against the wall, up to the point that it has become numb

**_"Kill her already, Tetsuya. I know you want to.."_ **

"Fuck.. off.." I wheezed

My head was spinning and my chest was tightening; making it hard for me to breathe and in result, I dropped onto the floor in exhaustion

I laid on the carpet, staring up at the ceiling, motionless. It was silent, but  _his_ words keeps repeating all over my head

_**"You monster!"** _

**-**

**Third Person**

"Kuroko!"

Kagami rushed towards Kuroko, quickly kneeling down and checking up on him; his eyebrows knitted in worry

"Kuroko! Can you hear me?!"

The redhead reached out only for his hand to be swatted away

"Do not fucking touch me," The bluenette muttered, his tone cold but shaky

"Just what the hell happened to you?" His partner sighed

**Blue eyes stared lifelessly up ahead**

"Voices."

"Those again.." Kagami frowned, running his fingers through his hair "You always get in this state after your talk with the boss."

_No reply_

Another sigh escaped the redhead's throat. He looked around and noticed the fresh blood dripping on the wall

"Blood?"

Kuroko raised his injured hand and carelessly waved it

"Fuck.." Kagami muttered, his eyes falling onto the bluenette's battered and bleeding knuckles "Since you're lying on the floor.. do you want me to carry you?"

Blue eyes were still glued to the ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. The voices has thankfully stopped, but the throbbing of his head and the tightening of his chest was still there

"Do not touch me," He repeated "Just give me a few minutes to recover."

"Yes sir,"

-

"Are you okay now?"

Kuroko opened his eyes, which has been closed for some time now. He felt slightly better than earlier so he sat up; examining his knuckles

"It doesn't hurt,"

Kagami raised a brow at his statement

"But it's still going to get treated."

"Don't need it." The bluenette grunted, slowly getting up to his feet, stumbling a little

Kagami was about to help him, but the other male's ice cold glare made him stop

All the redhead could do was sigh in defeat and watch as Kuroko pulled out a card and opened the elevator. The blue haired male walked in, followed by his partner.

Kuroko pressed the basement button and leaned on the wall for support, his eyes closing once the elevator started moving

**Their personal quarters is located in the basement. No outsider is allowed to go in, unless you have their permission.**

T **heir quarters was grand enough, considering that they earned a lot of (illegal) money through their jobs. Every necessities, especially weapons were provided by the organization and were kept in its own space. The basement was even spacious enough for every person to have their own room.**

Kagami was stood by the wall across, a great distance separating the two. He looked at Kuroko's direction, sympathy visible on his face

"Kuroko.."

-

The door opened and Kuroko's eyes instantly shot up. Without a single word, he pushed himself away from the wall and walked out of the metal box and into his room

His partner trailed behind him, his eyes never leaving the bluenette

"Knuckles."

"I fucking get it." Kuroko grunted "I'll be out there. Just let me change."

The redhead nodded, heading towards the door that leads to their main quarters. He turned to sneak a final look at the bluenette before he exited the room, quietly closing the door behind him

"Kagami-kun?" Momoi asked once she saw that he was walking towards them "How is Tetsu-kun?"

"He's a mess.. as usual. A bloody mess to be precise, knuckles this time." He sighed, sitting on a bean bag

"That's been happening quite recently -nanodayo." Midorima stated, his eyes focused on the book he was reading

"Midorimacchi is right," Kise chimed in "Kurokocchi is always in that state after meeting the boss."

"He's already in a lot of pain." Kagami frowned "Let's just don't bother him about it,"

"That's very wise of you to say, Kagami-kun." Momoi smiled

The redhead nodded, his eyes scanning the room

**The space for their meeting was extravagant since the place was designed after a luxurious penthouse they once owned.**

**A rectangle ebony table was set in the middle of the room with matching chairs surrounding it. An enormous monitor was hung on the wall, accompanied by the average sizes of monitors on the side in which they use to lay out their missions and gather various information.**

**Despite the place being luxurious, various electronics littered the place, along with a few neglected paper works, a good stack of trash here and there (mainly snacks) only because they were quite busy and lazy to clean the place up.**

Red eyes then landed on a certain redhead who was sat on a couch, a blanket was wrapped around him and he was holding a bowl

"Oi, Momoi. What happened while I was gone?"

The pink haired girl followed Kagami's gaze and sighed

"He couldn't calm down so I wrapped him up with a blanket and gave him some soup.."

"Well at least he had something to eat, might be his last one." Aomine yawned

"Dai-chan! Don't say that!"

A door suddenly slammed open, causing them to turn their heads and look at the source of sound

"I'm not taking it back.." The dark haired male quietly laughed

The boy visibly jumped at the sound; nearly dropping the bowl

Kuroko walked out, wearing his usual clothes which consists of black jeans and a black dress shirt which was folded up to his elbows. He really did looked like a mess, especially when he made his way towards the group

"Tetsu-kun.." Momoi gently smiled "Are you okay?"

The bluenette nodded, his blank blue eyes landing on the boy on the couch

Seijūrō looked up, his eyes widening when Kuroko started walking towards the couch he was currently seated at

"Kuroko-"

**Thud**

Six pairs of eyes watched as the blue haired hitman sat beside the boy, his arm resting on the back pillow and extending behind the boy, the redhead tensed up and looked at Momoi with wide, pleading eyes

"Tetsu-kun.."

"Hey,  _Akashi-sama_ ," He spoke, completely ignoring Momoi "Do you hate me?"

 _"_ _What kind of question is that, of course he does!"_ The bystanders thought

The Akashi heir didn't respond, he was looking down on his reflection on the soup; tears suddenly forming in his eyes

"Where's your answer, runt?" Kuroko grunted out

"Of course I do!" The redhead exclaimed; angry tears pouring from his eyes as he faced his kidnapper

"That's good to know,"

His response only angered the young boy

"What is wrong with you? I hate you with all of my heart, you monster! You infiltrated our home and shot my Mother! Am I supposed to like you for that?! Who in the right mind would not hate you for such act?! What's more worse is that you even dared to kidnapped me! I just.. want to go home.. p-please.."

By the time he finished his ranting, Seijūrō was now full on sobbing. His tears falling onto the soup but he didn't care, he already lost his appetite. He didn't care if that was his last meal, all he thought about was how much he hated the man beside him

"W-Why.." He whimpered, his red eyes filled with sorrow "Why would you do that..?"

Kuroko was staring up ahead, his face blank and his heart empty. He got up and muttered

"It's my job, kid. Nothing personal."

And with that, he stood up and sat on his usual seat on the table; facing away from the others

Kagami sighed and looked at Midorima

"Knuckles," He whispered

"It can't be helped then," Midorima nodded, grabbing a first aid kid and making his way towards Kuroko

"Hey, it's okay.." Momoi cooed, rubbing the boy's back as he sobbed freely, she took the bowl out of the redhead's hand and gave it to Murasakibara who quietly took it before making his way towards the kitchen

"Satsuki, I don't think there's anything we can do by now." Aomine pointed out "This kid would probably be disposed of in a matter of a week."

"Stop!" The pink haired girl hissed "Aomine-kun, the  _kid_ is right in front of you."

"I can see that," The dark haired male carelessly rolled his eyes and flopped himself on a vacant couch

"Don't listen to him, alright?" Momoi whispered to the boy, but the redhead only cried harder

"Shit.." Kagami grunted in frustration

"So.. what are we going to do with him now?" Kise asked, looking back at Kuroko

Midorima had finished cleaning the bluenette's knuckles and was wrapping bandage around him when the hitman himself spoke

"Kid's going with me, hideout."

Seijūrō whimpered when he heard Kuroko, his hands tightened around the blanket around him, fresh tears falling from his eyes as his body violently shook

"No.."

"Alone?" Kise gasped, looking at the older redhead; silently sending him a message "Kagamicchi.."

Kagami nodded, clearly getting the message

"I'll go with you, just in case something happens. No complains."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," The bluenette rolled his eyes, taking his hand back when Midorima finished. The hitman nodded at the green haired man and stood up, facing the group

"If you're worried about me  _accidentally_ killing this kid, I can assure all of you that it won't happen." He stated, shocking the members, but his face showed no emotions "That boy is in fact the Akashi heir, killing him would be a huge waste since the boss said that we can get a huge sum of money through this runt. And with that being said, we're off."

Kuroko then walked towards the couch and forcefully grabbed the red eyed boy by his collar with his  _injured_ hand. Seijūrō gasped and struggled

"N-No! You're not taking me!" He screamed; kicking the bluenette's knees

"Tetsu-kun! At least be gentle!" Momoi cried out, her hands resting on the blue eyed male's arm

Kuroko turned to look at Momoi

Her soft pink eyes were full of sorrow, silently begging him to stop using force on the kid, completely contrasting his own dull and empty blue eyes

His gaze traveled onto the kid and saw that he was blubbering mess, tears were flowing continuously from his eyes and the kid was so scared that he was actually shaking in fear

"Whatever," The bluenette muttered, shoving the boy down on the couch "Kagami-kun, take the brat."

Kagami stood up, a pained expression on his face

"Roger that."

Kuroko nodded and walked towards the main elevator, entering it without another word. They waited for the doors to close before releasing a heavy sigh

"Just.. what the hell is wrong with that guy?" The older redhead groaned in frustration

Midorima, who was now near them, adjusted his glasses

"I believe something bad is really troubling him."

Murasakibara nodded, his hooded eyes gazing into their hostage

"Kuro-chin's not that violent before."

"I know.." Momoi whispered, gently running her fingers through Seijūrō's scalp to comfort him "I just wish Tetsu-kun would open up to us.."

Tears fell from Momoi's eyes when she couldn't hold back anymore

"Just make sure that he's eating properly, okay..? Tell Tetsu-kun to at least not hurt him.."

"I understand," Kagami spoke quietly

"Satsuki," Aomine sighed "I'm sure the kid will be fine, there's no need for your tears."

She sighed and wiped away her tears before kneeling in front of the boy, her gentle eyes meeting the scared ones

"Hey.. Don't cry okay? I know you're strong," Momoi smiled, reaching out and wiping away the redhead's tears "Tetsu-kun may act like that.. But he's not that bad. I know he killed your Mom but.. That's what we do for living, and I'm sorry about that.. I know how it feels like to lose your loved ones.. just, promise me you'll stay strong, alright?"

Tears welled up to her eyes as she forced a smile

The younger boy sniffled and slowly nodded his head, a small but genuine smile on his tired face

"I-I understand.. Thank you, Nee-chan.."

Momoi's heart fluttered at the sight

 _'Why does it have to be this poor guy? Why do we have to have to do all of these killings? I just wish we're in a different situation, not like this.'_ She thought

The pink haired girl then pulled the redhead into her arms, embracing him and hoping that it would make him feel better

"Stay strong.."

Seijūrō closed his eyes, a tear slipping from down his cheek as he whispered

"I promise.."

 


	4. Yon

**Third Person**

"Oi. Brat," Kagami spoke "Let's go."

The younger redhead sniffled and looked up at Momoi with tearful eyes

"Nee-chan.. I'm scared.."

"I know you are.." She smiled sadly "But, don't forget about our promise, okay?"

Seijūrō nodded his head, gripping on the blanket around him

"I will stay strong for Mother's sake, even though she's.. dead." The boy looked down, reminiscing the last moment he spent with his Mother

"Oka-sama.."

-

**\- Minutes before the shooting -**

_"Oka-sama!"_

_The young boy called out, running towards his Mother who happened to be talking to someone. A business partner maybe? There was a gathering in the mansion that night, various guests with different standings and professions had attended, making it a rather big event_

_"Oh my, please excuse me for a second." The woman smiled, excusing herself and facing her son with a gentle smile on her face "Sei-chan? Be careful when you're running while holding something, it might be dangerous if you tripped."_

_"I was looking at where I was heading! I would never trip!" The boy replied, a proud grin on his face_

_"You sure wouldn't," His Mother, Akashi Shiori, giggled softly "So, why did you run all the way here with your violin?"_

_"I can now play the whole song!" Seijūrō's eyes brightened up "And that's because Oka-sama teached me, and I practiced really hard to get it right! Thank you Oka-sama!"_

_"You're always welcome. I am so proud of you, Sei-chan!" Shiori beamed, patting her son's head joyously_

_The boy smiled bashfully at his Mother_

_"I.. I really wanted to play this piece as soon as possible because.. Oka-sama is having trouble with sleeping lately, and I thought that I could help you sleep if I play you a song.."_

_Shiori felt a wave of sentiment washing over her, she was so lucky that Seijūrō was her son_

_"How thoughtful of you, Sei-chan." She smiled and hugged the child "Oka-sama is so happy. You can play it for me later okay? Once the gathering is finished, you can sleep with Oka-sama tonight since Oto-sama will not be back for a short while. Is that okay?"_

_Seijūrō enthusiastically nodded his head and looked at his Mother_

_"I will play the song and I promise that Oka-sama will have a good night sleep!"_

_Smiling, Shiori planted a soft kiss on her son's forehead_

_"Oka-sama is looking forward to that."_

_"I am going to practice again, sorry for disturbing!" The red eyed boy hugged his Mother once again. He kissed her cheek before letting go of her and running off "I love you Oka-sama!"_

_The older Akashi watched as her son ran off, she waved at him with a soft smile resting on her lips_

_"Oka-sama loves you too, Sei-chan."_

_Still joyous from his Mother's praising, the boy ran towards their well kept garden where he usually secludes himself in. He was humming the piece softly to himself, his shoe covered feet brushing against the soft grass._

_It was a peaceful , serene night_

_**That's what he thought** _

_His eyes suddenly caught something lurking in the shadows. He was always good at spotting things and this time, it was no difference._

_He hid in the bushes and observed in silence. Something black flashed before his eyes and he noticed that it was a figure who was muttering something_

_The boy furrowed his brows and leaned forward to get a better look on the mysterious figure, but his violin got caught in the bushes, resulting to a rustling noise._

_Seijūrō held his breath and quickly slithered to another hiding place just as the figure had scanned for any threats._

_Eventually, the man disappeared and the curious redhead slowly raised his head to see what was happening, only to see the suspicious person entering the watchtower._

_"Who is that person?" The boy whispered, holding his violin and bow close to him "Maybe one of Oto-sama's guards?"_

_He shrugged and stood up, not wanting to hide anymore. Seijūrō went to leave, but he stopped once he heard a lot of noise._

_"What is happening?" He frowned, wondering why the guests were suddenly screaming.  
_

_He went to go back to the gathering but a certain sentence made him stop on his tracks_

_"Master Akashi has been shot! Search the mansion for the culprit!"_

_"W-What?"_

_The 10 year old's heart skipped a beat. Did he hear that right? Master Akashi was shot..?_

_'Oto-sama is currently out of the state, and the only Akashi here is me and.. Oka-sama'_

_Seijūrō's eyes widened in realization. His mind went blank, dropping his beloved violin and bow on the ground_

_"T-That's not true.. Oka-sama.. Is not dead.."_

_He gripped on the bushes and that's when the hitman himself found the poor boy_

_-_

"Enough with the drama already," Kagami grunted "Oi runt, you wouldn't want to anger  _him_ anymore, would ya?"

Akashi whimpered, furiously shaking his head

"Go now," Momoi smiled, gently patting his head "I'll see you soon, alright?"

"H-Hai.."

Turning on his heel, Seijūrō slowly walked towards Kagami, his head hung low

"We'll be off." The older redhead announced, leading the boy to the vacant elevator

"Be careful!" Momoi called out, receiving a nod from Kagami

They stepped in once the elevator doors opened, the last thing the pink haired girl saw before the doors closed were Seijūrō's sorrow filled eyes

"Tetsu-kun.."

-

**Kuroko**

_Shit_

Once the elevator doors had closed. I ran my fingers through my hair and collapsed against the wall

_I'm already close to losing it_

"Fuck," I muttered, releasing a heavy sigh "I don't know much longer I can last."

I stood inside the metal box, my foot impatiently tapping against the floor. My ears were ringing and my head has started pounding once again.

Groaning, I closed my eyes and rested my head on the wall

_'Tetsuya? Time is running out, you know?'_

_Just shut the hell up.._

_'If you don't do it soon, it's your loss. You know what will happen to you in the future, right?'_

"Of course I fucking know," I hissed, opening my eyes and pushing myself off the wall when I heard the sound "I am not afraid to die."

_'You'll break soon, Tetsuya. And I am looking forward to witnessing that.'_

"Tch."

I exited the elevator and walked towards the direction of the parking lot, a few people greeting me on the way

-

**Third Person**

"Ah! Kuroko-sama!" A guy with a scruffy vermilion hair called out just as Kuroko was about to leave the premise

"Luciel," The bluenette nodded, watching the man walking towards him "What are you doing here in the headquarters? Aren't you supposed to be in a mission in Korea?"

Luciel was their organization's top Hacker and Information broker. The guy was reliable most of the times, but his bizarre personality sometimes ticks Kuroko off

"I was," Luciel shrugged, a cheeky smirk playing on his lips "But I got the job done quickly and here I am."

"Good for you," Kuroko bluntly said "What else are you going to boast about?"

"I wasn't going to boast to you, Kuroko-sama!" The redhead chuckled "What makes you think of that?"

"It doesn't take a genius to find out." The blue haired male rolled his eyes "You're wasting my time Choi, what the hell is it that you want to talk about?"

Luciel tensed, his golden eyes which were playful suddenly turned serious

"You were at the Akashi estate earlier with Kagami-kun, right?"

"Yes, what about it?" The bluenette nodded, his face still showing no emotions

"Well.. While we were on our flight here back in Japan, Yoosung and I heard that the boss has ordered you to infiltrate the Akashi estate. And Yoosung has told me that he had once encountered a shitty situation while he was up against someone from that clan."

"So you're warning me?" Kuroko raised an eyebrow, his dead eyes meeting Luciel's golden ones

"Uh, yes?"

"Choi," The bluenette shakes his head, chuckling darkly as he walked past the redhead "Don't underestimate me too much. I'll destroy anyone who gets in my way and no one's going to stop me."

 


	5. Go

******Third Person**

"About time you slow shits have arrived."

Kuroko angrily muttered, he had been leaning against the van, impatiently waiting for the two to arrive

Kagami bit back a sharp reply to not anger him further. Kuroko can be extremely violent when provoked, the redhead then shivered when he remembered that one incident where a newbie disrespected the bluenette

_Kuroko was a beast and the newbie was nowhere to be seen in the next day_

"Sorry about that," Kagami bowed, his hand securely rested on their hostage's shoulder

"Whatever," The blue haired male huffed and grabbed the younger redhead by the wrist "You're with me whether you like it or not."

Seijūrō winced but nodded nonentheless since he basically had nothing against the men in front of him and even nowhere to go

"Finally learned your place, huh runt?" Kuroko taunted but the child didn't answer

"Pathetic little shit."

"Enough of that." Kagami butted in as he raised his head "Get in the van."

"I was about to, but you rudely interrupted me, Kagami-kun." The bluenette sassed, opening the van's back door and shoving the Akashi heir inside before following after him   
The door shut closed and the redhead looked at where his partner was standing before and rubbed his temples with a sigh

"What am I going to do with you?"

-

"I'm not tying you this time, so consider yourself lucky, brat." Kuroko grunted as he sat across the redhead with his trusty weapons beside him

"I can plant bullets in you without mercy if you misbehaved. Hm, any mischievous plans this time,  _Akashi-sama?"_ He mocked

Seijūrō lowered his eyes and quietly shook his head

"Oh?"

The door opened and the older redhead slipped in and closed the door beside him

"Where to?" Kagami asked from the front seat once he settled in

"Hideout, the fifth one."

"Roger that."

The redhead brought the engine to life and off they go, silence falling upon the van

Kuroko looked at their hostage, he was still wrapped up with the blanket that the pink haired girl had gave him. He had a tight grip on it, the fabric was clinging on his small frame and his gaze was lowered onto his feet

Kuroko's head throbbed

_Somehow, the kid's position reminded him of something_

_No!_

The bluenette cursed under his breath and grabbed a rifle, holding it close to him. His face was twisted with anguish as he tried to push away his past

_'There's no fucking way that I'll recall that bitch of a memory'_

He tried to calm himself down by closing his eyes and resting his head back on the wall

Meanwhile, the younger redhead slowly raised his head and saw the blue haired male's state. His eyes were closed, is he sleeping?

_H_ _ow odd._

Seijūrō observed the man in silence. His face was contorted with what looked like agony.

_Is he hurt? Is he having a nightmare?_

Red eyes widened when he realized that he was worrying for the man that kidnapped him and  _killed his Mother._ There was a weird feeling lying on the depths of his stomach and it was quite unsettling for him.

He didn't know what came over him, but he slowly reached his hand out to touch the man's knee, but he stopped midway when someone's phone abruptly went off

Blue eyes shot open and he noticed that the boy was extending his hand. Kuroko quickly raised his rifle and aimed it at the redhead

"Don't fucking think about it, runt." He hissed

Seijūrō's eyes widened in fear as he withraw his hand back

"Kuroko," Kagami spoke, looking through the rear view mirror "Phone."

"Tch." Kuroko glared daggers at the boy and lowered his weapon "I'll get back to you, you brat."

He pulled out his phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller id

"Luciel? Why the hell is he calling?" The bluenette muttered to himself before swiping to answer the call "Choi, what the hell is it?"

"Kuroko-sama! Hey, this is urgent!"

"Did anything happen?" Kuroko frowned

"Yes!" The guy on the other line stressed out "Where are you heading to right now?"

"Base 5. What the fuck happened?" The hitman hissed, loading up his other guns in the process

"This is bad! You see, I was tracking you guys and looking at-"

"Just get straight to the fucking point, Choi!" Kuroko growled, startling the boy

"It's Akashi's underlings! They're after you guys! Three cars are tailing you right now!"

"Fuck," The bluenette slammed his injured hand on the wall "Kagami-kun, three are after us, lose them."

"Yes sir."

Kagami nodded, straightening his posture and focusing on the road

"Luciel, where are they right now?"

"A few meters away," Luciel said, clicking away on his keyboard

"They're almost there! They- They're closing in!"

Kuroko didn't respond for a moment

"Kuroko-sama? Hey! Don't go quiet all of a sudden! Hey!"

"Oi, Choi."

Luciel stopped his loud typing and paused when he heard his superior's oddly blank tone

"Uh, yes?"

A smirk curved on his lips and a dark chuckle emitted from the bluenette's throat

"I believe I told you this before, Choi." Kuroko chuckled, watching through the van's broken window as cars became visible

"Don't underestimate me too much. I'll destroy anyone who gets in my way, and no one's going to stop me, not even you, Choi."

And with that, Kuroko ended the call and slipped his phone back to his pocket

"Now then,"

The bluenette bent down, slipping his gloves on and grabbing a gun. He then looked at the men who was now armed with their own weapon inside their cars

Kuroko stood in front of the broken window, breaking out a psychotic smile as he readied his Mk 48 machine gun

"Shall we play?"

-

"Kuroko! Holy shit!"

Kagami exclaimed when he saw Kuroko through the rear view mirror who was maniacally shooting fire at the approaching cars

"Pathetic little shits! Is that all you've got?" The bluenette laughed at the men's pathetic attempt to shoot him down

Luckily for them, the van's exterior (except for the windows) were bulletproof and Kuroko was just an expert dodger

"You crazy fuck! Give the Akashi heir back!" One screamed

Seijūrō perked when he heard the mention of his title, he had been shaking ever since the firing had began. He can hear the bullets hitting the van and he was afraid that he'll get hit by one

"Oi!" Kagami hissed "Stay the fuck down if you don't want to be shot!"

The younger redhead whimpered and scooted further into the van

"You're going down maniac! Shoot their damned tires!"

The men did as what they were told, emitting a laugh from the older redhead when nothing happened

"What the?"

"Bulletproof tires, dummies." Kuroko smirked, shooting the men's tires and causing them to crash against the railings and fall off the cliff

"Huh, it was convenient to take the cliff route."

Kagami nodded in agreement but then cursed, his eyes widening when he saw a car in front of them

"Kuroko! Oi, brace your fucking self!"

Kagami swerved onto the other side of the road when the car charged onto them

"Fuck!" The redhead cursed in relief when he dodged it

Kuroko watched as the car collided forcefully against other car, crashing onto one another and setting the vehicle ablaze along with the people riding inside

"Ah, how satisfying."

Kagami stopped the car and got outside

"Did we get them all?"

The bluenette opened the door and stepped out, holding the machine gun close to him. The flames were flickering and it reflected on Kuroko's eyes. He chuckled darkly and shook his head

"Not all of them."

"F-Freeze!"

A man shouted, emerging from the fiery mess and pointing his gun on the men up front with his shaking hands

"Oh, you got us." The bluenette said in faux disappointment, holding his free hand up "Good for you,"

"S-Shut up!"

"You're weak, stuttering, shaking and you call yourself an Akashi underling? Ah, that old man's and his shitty choice." Kuroko taunted "I'm sure you can't even handle a gun~"

"Shut the hell up!" The man exclaimed, firing his gun and hitting a nearby tree

"Ohoh, impressive."

The man glared at the blue eyed male and aimed the gun at him "Where's the Akashi heir?"

"Akashi heir?" Kuroko tilted his head to the side and pondered "Oh, that redhead runt. Well he's he-"

Kuroko stopped mid sentence when he saw that the van was empty

"That little piece of shit." He growled, watching the boy's back as he attempted to run away

"Kagami-kun,"

The bluenette swiftly shot the Akashi underling without the man even processing the turn of events. He collapsed onto the ground and screamed in pain when the bullet pierced through his leg

"Disarm that fucker, I have a little runt to fucking catch."


	6. Roku

  **Third Person**

_"Get back here you fucking brat!"_

_The little boy screamed and ran further into the forest; the branches scratching him, and the numerous twigs, leaves and rocks lying on the ground nearly causing him to trip_

_"Y-You're not taking me!" He cried out, frantically looking for a place to hide but miserably failing_

_"You thought I'm just gonna let you go that easily?" The man behind the boy laughed; loading his gun_

_Blue eyes widened in fear. His lips quivering in fear as he desperately prayed to any God out there (if there was any) that he would not get shot_

_A loud bang resonated throughout the forest and the little boy froze when felt a sharp pain on his side before falling onto ground; blood dripping on the filthy leaves_

_When he finally realized what had happened, the boy shrieked in pain; his cries echoing the quiet forest_

_"You just have to run away, huh?" The man sighed, walking towards the fallen boy_

_"You're such a bad boy, Tetsuya." He tutted, crouching down and dipping his finger on the pool of blood forming beside the poor child "Why did you run away from your own Father, hm?"_

_Small whimpers came from the injured boy, his wound hurt and the sharp twigs that were pressing up against his body wasn't helping to ease the pain_

_"Your Mother told you to run away and you obeyed her." His Father grunted in disapproval and wiped the blood on his jeans "You should not obey that damned woman, Tetsuya. She's done for."_

_The bluenette cradled his bleeding side and winced as he tried to sit up_

_"W-Why Father.. Why must you do this..?" He cried in pain_

_"Your pitiful Mother wanted to take you away from me." The older man spoke, gritting his teeth before standing up "That bitch broke up with me and was planning to run away with this new guy she supposedly had 'fallen in love with'. I smell bullshit because she just didn't want to have any connection with my business anymore and that whore even planned on taking you with her. Wouldn't want to lose my heir, you know?"_

_"Mom did the right thing to break off any connection with you." Tetsuya muttered out, slowly getting up to his feet even if his wound was killing him "If I were Mom, I'd do the same thing too!"_

_"Oh?"_

_The older Kuroko smirked and hovered over his son, his intimidating eyes glaring down at the dead blue ones_

_"But she was stupid enough to leave you with me on the night of the plan. That stupid bitch, she wasn't so smart after all." He laughed, angering the bluenette_

_"She.." Tetsuya gritted his teeth and slowly raised his leg "Well apparently, she was smart enough to leave you!"_

_And with that, he kicked his Father's balls and made a run for it_

_The man crippled in pain and collapsed onto his knees; holding his private part_

_"Tetsuya you fucking brat! Just wait until I catch you!"_

_-_

"You fucking brat!" The bluenette growled, running after the redhead that had escaped from the van "Just wait until I catch you!"

Seijūrō panted and frantically dodged the trees. His feet hurt from all the running, but staying alive is more important than a sore feet

He ran and ran, desperate to get away from his kidnapper. He didn't dare to stop nor look back even if he was running out of breath

' _Please, please, please..'_

The redhead jumped over the log and took a curve; hoping to confuse the person by his tail. He hopped over a few until a vine caught his foot causing him to topple over and hit the ground

"No no no.." He whispered, anxiously pulling his foot back "Hurry before he catches me!"

"Are you done playing tag now?"

The boy gasped in horror and looked up to see the blue haired male sitting on top of the log

_His eyes were dead empty and ready to kill_

"No no.. Please no.." The boy cowered away, tears pouring down to his cheeks and onto the ground "Don't hurt me! I'm begging you!"

Kuroko stared down at the boy and teared the vine off his foot before dragging him by his collar

"I don't want to go back! No!" Seijūrō protested, refusing to go with the man

"Oi runt." The bluenette muttered, his psychotic eyes meeting the redhead's scared ones "If you want to survive, shut the fuck up. I don't want to hear another noise coming from you."

The Akashi heir shivered but obeyed the older man nonetheless

Dragging the kid mercilessly, Kuroko walked quietly back to where their van was; alarming the younger boy since silence isn't always a good thing

When they finally got back to where the van was, Kagami was holding down the Akashi underling and spouting something at him

The underling saw the redhead and struggled against the bigger man

"A-Akashi-sama!"

Kagami grabbed his head and forcefully slammed it down onto the ground

"Be quiet shithead!"

"Fuck you, you bastard!" The underling shouted, breaking free from the redhead's restrains and glaring at Kuroko and Kagami afterwards

"You're all cowards! Pathetic shits! You're just scared of Akashi-sama that you even had to kill his wife and kidnapped his son just because you're too scared to actually fight him face to face! You're just a bunch of coward little pussies!"

"You fucker-" Kagami growled, his fists balling up; ready to punch the guy

"Kagami-kun," The bluenette spoke, stepping towards them both

The older redhead looked at him in confusion, when he suddenly pulled his arm back and threw Seijūrō in the air then onto Kagami who still managed to catch him despite the shock

The Akashi heir shrieked then cried out after the brutal action

"Kuroko, what the actual fuck!"

The bluenette ignored him and grabbed the Akashi underling's throat tightly before slamming him down forcefully on the road. The man choked and looked at Tetsuya with wide eyes when he pulled out a dagger from his shoe

"Y-You can't be serious!"

Blue eyes flashed with fury before plunging the sharp weapon into victim's throat within a blink of an eye

Seijūrō, a witness of the scene, froze at the sight before him

He watched as his kidnapper repeatedly stabbed the man's neck whilst chanting the word 'Die' every single time.

The poor boy also watched his captor rip open the underling's cheeks and slice his tongue out

"Can't badmouth us now, huh?! Now who's fucking pathetic?!" Kuroko growled, ripping both eyeballs off "Answer me!"

The bluenette laughed maniacally and smothered the freshly removed tongue at the man's face

"Oh shit, that's right! You can't answer me now because you're already fucking dead!"

Blood came spluttering everywhere, instantly staining Kuroko's hands, clothes, and then face

Kagami winced at the sight, considering to take his eyes off of the scene but he was frozen on his spot; not having the will power to look away

"K-Kuroko.. He's already.."

"Blah blah." Kuroko rolled his eyes, running the dagger against the guy's forehead "Who fucking cares anyway?"

Slicing the man's tongue wasn't enough to satisfy the bluenette. He shrugged and dug his knife deeper into the head; slicing it open enough to see underling's brain

"Oi. You actually have a brain. I thought there was nothing in there~"

Seijūrō was definitely traumatized now. He has stopped shaking, but the scene in front of him was enough to mentally scar him for life

The bluenette stopped and finally got tired after stabbing the corpse a hundred times. He stood up and gazed at the dead, wrecked body

"Poor man,"

He muttered in faux sympathy, grabbing him by shirt and carelessly pulling him alongside; the man's blood painting the road with his entrails out on the open

Both redheads couldn't do anything but watch as the bluenette heartlessly tossed the body off the cliff

"H-He's a monster.." Seijūrō whimpered, he had never felt so scared in his entire life. And to think that he'll be staying with this kind of person sent a bad feeling to his guts

"You said it kid," Kagami agreed, watching Kuroko pump his bloody fist up in air in triumph


	7. Nana

**Seijūrō**

It has been weeks. Weeks since the kidnapping happened.

The man has locked me up in a basement with an unbearable stench and with no windows and no sunlight. It barely has anything on it. Except me, the pole where I was chained to, and this beaten up mattress where I was forced to sleep.

I haven't seen the sun for a while, nor have I breathen in some fresh air. The only light that I have here was the cheap yellow flickering light hanging up above

The basement was cold, dark and filthy. But I am in no place to complain. I'm just thankful that they haven't killed me yet.

Of course they hurt me, just occassionally, but I had it coming. I usually tick both of my kidnappers off, especially that blue haired man whom I now know as 'Kuroko'

He is a strange man. He is often cold, sarcastic and blunt. But when he's provoked, in which I usually do, he suddenly becomes all violent. Just like that one time...

_Shiver_

I've lost track of how many days I've been stuck down here. Kuroko would sometimes go down to the basement, but that redhead, Kagami is the one who usually does it.

They would feed me once a day with no more than just a cup of noodles and a water bottle, then that's it. It was extremely unhealthy, but I cannot do anything about it. After my meal, I'm all alone in the darkness once again. Contemplating my life numerous times.

I haven't bathed properly for a while as well. I'm still wearing my now tattered outfit from back then.

Since Kagami and Kuroko doesn't trust me to be alone in the shower for so long, the kind Nee-san would occasionally come and bathe me in which I was really thankful for. She would bring me a nice meal and she also brought me a spare of clothes, so I had two pairs of clothing now, including my actual attire which usually comforts me since it's the only possession that I have that came from my home.

I was slowly losing hope along with the fall of my sanity. I've done nothing but stare at the moldy walls, watch the flickering and subtract 7 from 1000.

It was absolutely hellish. Being alone in a place like this leaves you no choice but to think.

_Am I ever gonna be saved? How long am I going to be prisoned here? How much longer can I last? When are they going to kill me?_

I shuddered at the last thought and buried my face into my knees

If they are going to kill me.. Then that's okay right? I'm not leaving anyone behind and there's no one out there who will miss me. They killed my Mother and then they told me that they got my Father afterwards.

When I found out that Father was killed, I snapped at them, causing a scene but Kuroko shut me up. Days later, I nearly escaped out of luck. But my kidnapper managed to catch me and brought me back to the basement once again.

The pain I felt that day was nothing I have ever experienced before. I thought I'd be dead after what he did to me.

On my first week here, it was a chaotic mess. If it wasn't for Kagami holding Kuroko back, I would've been dead by now.

I often provoked Kuroko. Whenever he's with me, I'd spat at him and talk back to him, which usually results to me getting hurt. It hurt so much, but I find myself liking to see a different expression on his face rather than his usual cold one.

The beatings caused multiple wounds and bruises from my skin. It has permanently scarred me.. So I toned down the provoking, he still scares me despite my brave facade after all.

I know I should be scared. He has killed my family, kidnapped me and murdered people right in front of me. I am scared of him, that's for sure, but what's really weird is that I find his company to be comforting even though he hurts me every time I see him

The slamming of the door startled me, causing me to raise my head and stand up; the chains rustling alongside

"Your meal, runt."

_It's him_

He walked down the stairs, holding a cup noodle and a water bottle,  _as usual_

"No funny business today," He muttered, narrowing his eyes at me "I don't have time for your bullshit tonight, kid."

I nodded my head, not in the mood to mess with him this time. I hold my hand out and he handed me the cup and the bottle with a bored expression

"T-Thank you.." I mumbled, lowering my head

"Whatever," Kuroko grunted "Just eat your damned meal."

"Hai."

I sat down on the dirty mattress, the strings squeaking as I do. I placed the food down and whispered 'Itadakimasu' before pulling the cup up to my lips and sipping it; it was just a tad bit hot and the flavor of it was enough to calm my raging stomach since I haven't eaten anything since last night

"Tastes good.." I sighed, seizing its flavor and how it warmed me up

"You look too happy for a hostage who's only eating cup noodles ever since he was brought here."

I flinched and looked at the blue haired man; forgetting that he was here all along

_Why is he still here..? He usually leaves after dumping my food onto me.._

"I'm just hungry.." I murmured, looking away and sipping the soup afterwards

"You might be rich as fuck, but you're still our hostage so that's all you get. At least be thankful you god damned brat."

"I wasn't even complaining." I grumbled with the noddles inbetween my lips

"I heard that, runt." Kuroko grunted and I heard him sitting on the ground near me

_Oh.._

"Uhm.." I sipped the noodles in and swallowed them "What are you doing here..? Aren't you supposed to be upstairs?"

**Third Person**

"That's none of your business kid." The bluenette bluntly said, his cold blue eyes watching the redhead eat "Hurry the hell up."

"Hai.."

Kagami was out that night, so he had no choice but to deliver the brat's food and stay with him for a while to make sure that he will not do anything suspicious

He didn't got any sleep last night and today, so was extra moody and short tempered

His eyes landed on the chains attached to the pole and remembered that day when he brought the boy down to the basement

-

_"_ _Put me down!" The Akashi heir shouted "I am not going down there! You're not putting me down in that filthy place!"_

_He was on Kagami's shoulder and he was violently trashing around, instantly ticking the older redhead_ _off_

_"Shut the hell up kid!" Kagami growled, a nerve popping on his forehead as he walked down on the stairs leading to the basement "Do you expect some hospitality or a good room and shit? Well you're a hostage so no the fuck you won't!"_

_"I don't want to stay down there!" Seijūrō cried "I want to go home!"_

_"How many times have I told you? You're not going home! No one's going to come and save you, you shit! So shut the fuck up!" Kagami groaned, chucking the young boy down on a beaten mattress_

_"Father will come and save me!" The redhead exclaimed, tears pouring down to his cheeks "He will save me and he will make you both suffer!"_

_"Kill us huh?" Kuroko, who was busy chaining something on a pole muttered. He was still all bloody from the incident earlier, but he didn't gave a single fuck and let the blood stain everything he touched_

_"Akashi Masaomi is your Father's name, was it?"_

_"Yes!" The Akashi heir exclaimed; looking at both of his kidnapper "Remember his name because he's going to be the one who will kill you both!"_

_"How is that possible?" The bluenette chuckled darkly, causing the boy to furrow his brows_

_Kuroko turned to approach the little boy, a sickening smile slithering across his lips as he hold the shackles_

_"We already killed him though."_

_Red little eyes widened at the revelation. Tears flooded down to his cheeks, his heart clenching at the newfound news_

_"No! No! No!" He shouted, backing away from the man, but the older redhead grabbed him; holding him down "That's not true!"_

_"It is true, Akashi-sama." Kuroko smirked "Your pathetic little Father was no match for us. He was an easy kill."_

_"No! Father.. Father is not pathetic!" Seijūrō cried, struggling against Kagami's bind who in result tightened his grip_

_"Oh but he is."_

_"You're a big liar! Father's not dead! He's strong! He's got countless underlings! You bad guys are the ones who are pathetic! That one underling was right! You guys are a bunch of cowards! You're afraid of Father! That's why you did all of this!" The younger redhead fumed, shooting daggers into the blue haired boy's eyes_

_"You got some runny mouth, boy." Kuroko growled, grabbing the boy's hair and pulling it back; causing Seijūrō to cry out in pain_

_"I'm just telling the truth!"_

_"Fuck no." The bluenette glared into the boy's red widened eyes "Everything you said was a false statement. Your Father was weak! His underlings are weak! They are the pathetic ones, not us! We are not fucking afraid of anything, not even death! You're gonna rot in this filthy basement with no chance of escaping. So get that shit through your thick fucking skull!"_

_Kuroko released the boy and roughly shackled his feet, ordering Kagami to just drop him in which he did_

_Seijūrō collapsed on the dirty mattress. Tears repeatedly came falling down as he mourned over his Mother and Father_

_"Y-You all a-are heartless m-monsters.."_

_Cold blue eyes just stared down at the weeping boy_

_"Yeah, we are monsters. But that doesn't mean that we're the only monsters around here. Life is cruel like that, runt."_

_Kuroko turned around and walked up to the stairs then out of the basement, leaving Kagami to take care of the other things. He leaned on the door, staring up ahead as something painful clawed up his heart_

_-_

"I'm done.."

The bluenette snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the boy, blinking a few times

He was looking down at the empty cup, not wanting to meet eyes with his captor

"It's about fucking time." Kuroko grunted, standing up and reaching for the trash "Took you so long, hurry the fuck up next time."

"I-I will, I-I'm s-sorry."

The older male rolled his eyes and made his way towards the stairs without uttering another word

Seijūrō slowly stood up and looked at the bluenette's back, nibbling on his bottom lip and contemplating if whether he should voice it out or not

"A-Ano.." He squeaked, covering his mouth after releasing such an embarrassing noise

"What?" Kuroko hissed, turning back around

"I-I.." Akashi stuttered as he looked down; fiddling with his thumb "I n-noticed that y-you have d-dark circles under y-your eyes.. a h-hot chocolate would h-help you sleep..?"

Kuroko was taken back, his always expressionless face nearly showing shock but he managed to recover quickly

"What the fuck runt?" He hollered, a foreign feeling sitting upon the depths of his stomach "I don't need your fucking sympathy!"

"B-But.."

The boy's captor picked up his pace; quickly exiting the basement and roughly locking up the door

Seijūrō couldn't do anything but look at the door with his cheeks lightly flushed pink

"He showed me a different expression this time.."


	8. Hachi

**Kuroko**

"That fucking runt!" I growled, kicking over the table in fury

Ever since that little brat told me about that hot chocolate shit, he's been asking me various questions that nearly ends up with him having a bullet piercing through his head.

Who the fuck does he think he is?

Just because that stupid kid is concerned about me - which I find bullshit - doesn't mean that we're now what you call as 'close fucking friends'

I'm his kidnapper for fucks sake. He's supposed to be scared of me, not.. concerned about me. Fuck.

"Oi. What's got you so riled up? The kid again?"

"Kagami-kun." I muttered, calming myself down before making my way towards the doors "I'm going out for a bit. Make sure that little shit behaves when Momoi-san arrives"

"Yes sir."

I nodded at him and walked outside then onto the van. I went in and sat on the driver's seat; inserting the keys on the ignition before bringing the engine into life

I drove off towards the direction of this one cliff where I usually spend my time to cool off. The voices were back and I desperately needed something to shut them up for the mean time.

Once I reached the place, I parked the van and got off, shutting the door behind me and looked at the overview of city

_"Beautiful view, eh? I don't think you'll appreciate it, because you're a heartless monster!"_

_"Monster!"_

_"Disgrace!"_

"Fuck off!" I growled to nothing in particular

These fucking voices were keeping me up all night, and I haven't had any decent sleep for more than a week now

The lack of sleep only worsened my state, since the voices seemed to be louder than before

_"You're making me wait, Tetsuya.. You don't want to disappoint me, am I right? So how come you're still not doing it?"_

"Cause fuck you, that's why." I hissed; slumping down on the grassy field, not caring if it was dirty or not as I stared up at the starry sky, my eyes were heavy and my head was pounding alongside

_"_ _I can't see any decent reason why you're taking a break. You're supposed to do shit, Tetsuya. Not just laze around."_

_"Is this the best you can do? You are a weak heir!"_

I ignored the voices and quietly took my phone out, scrolling through my contacts until my eyes landed on a certain one.

My thumb hovered above the name in contemplation

_"What is this? Are you depending on her on a time like this?"_

_"Get your shit together, Tetsuya. She's not worth your time! Kill her already!"_

A bitter smile slithered across my lips when I pressed the call button. I held my phone up against my ear and it took a few seconds until the person picked up

_"You fool!"_

_"You'll fucking regret this Tetsuya!"_

"Hello?"

"Good evening," I chuckled softly with tears welling up at the corners of my eyes "Oka-san.."

-

**Third Person**

"Good evening, Kagami-kun." Momoi greeted when she walked through the doors

"Evening, Momoi." Kagami replied, looking up from his phone

The pink haired girl looked at where the guy was seated and raised an eyebrow

"What are you doing there? Are the locks not working?"

Kagami was seated in front of the basement's door. Since the Akashi heir has tried numerous plans, the redhead thought it would be wise to just block his exit

"Just making sure." He shrugged before getting up and unlocking the door with the keys

"Alright." Momoi smiled "I'll go get him then."

The taller male nodded his head and stepped back, letting the girl walk down the basement and fetch their hostage

He then made sure to properly lock the front door before following after her

"Nee-chan!" Seijūrō called out in relief upon seeing the said person

"Good evening, Sei-kun." Momoi waved with a soft smile on her lips "I got you new clothes and some yummy foods!"

The Akashi heir beamed genuinely and bowed before her

"Thank for everything, Nee-chan. I really appreciate your efforts."

"It's nothing Sei-kun," She chuckled, ruffling the boy's head "You don't deserve this treatment, so I'm doing my best to at least take care of you, be a good boy and don't anger them too much, so that way, they'll hurt you less, okay?

"Hai."

"Oi." Kagami grunted, unlocking the chains on the boy's feet "You're spoiling him way too much."

"The boy has been through a lot, okay? And it's yours and Tetsu-kun's fault." She glared, causing the redhead to back off "The least I can do is to help this poor boy."

"Alright, I understand." The tall guy grumbled

Akashi looked at his feet, which was free once again and looked up at the wide open door

_Another opportunity to escape.. But.._

Kagami intently watched the redhead, thinking that this shit has another plan up his sleeve once again. But he was shocked when the boy didn't moved a muscle and just looked at the pink haired girl instead

"Is it bath time?"

"Yes it is," Momoi smiled, holding her hand out for the boy whilst her other hand held a paper bag "Let's try out these new clothes of yours first, then we'll eat afterwards!"

"Hai, Nee-chan."

The younger redhead took Momoi's hand and they walked up the stairs with Kagami carefully eyeing their movements

-

"I'll stay here alright? Just call my name if you need any help." Momoi hummed, standing by the shower curtain that separated him from the boy who was taking a bath

"Okay,"

The water started running and the teen decided to slip out for a moment and placed the food at the kitchen table, looking at Kagami who was staring at her

"Kagami-kun? Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing.." He mumbled "Just supervising."

"Right.." Momoi whispered before looking around the place "Come to think of it.. Where's Tetsu-kun this time?"

"He went out for a drive earlier," The redhead replied, showing the pink haired girl his phone "Phone's busy though, my call won't get through."

The shorter teen sighed and worriedly tucked her hair behind her ear

"I'm hoping that Tetsu-kun's okay.."

"He will be." Kagami nodded "I'm sure he'll be back in a few. Just watch over that runt for now."

"He has a name, and that is Akashi Seijūrō. Get that right, please." Momoi scolded as she turned around to walk back into the bathroom

"Yes Ma'am."

"Sei-kun?" She called out, closing the open door behind her "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Nee-chan. I'm just thoroughly washing the three days filth away." The boy replied

"Is that so?" Momoi chuckled softly "I'm sorry that I couldn't come by as often as I can. There's a lot of piled up work to do, and Tetsu-kun isn't letting me come over.."

"That's alright, Nee-chan." Seijūrō hummed "You're here now, and I'm thankful for that."

"You really are a good kid." Momoi smiled

"Thank you."

Silence fell upon them afterwards and Seijūrō decided to break the silence

"Nee-chan..?"

"Hm, what is it Sei-kun? Do you need any help?" She asked

"Ah- no." Akashi chuckled nervously; letting the water warm his heated face "I wanted to ask you something concerning, uhm.. Kuroko-san.."

"Something about Tetsu-kun?" Momoi perked "What is it that you want to know?"

The boy looked down and watched the water flow down the drain

"Everything..? I don't know.. I wanted to know why he's so- so violent. Why is he always tense? Why does he lash out? Why does he.. hurt me? Why is he not getting any decent sleep?"

Momoi was shocked when he heard what the Akashi heir was saying. It was unusual for a captive person to act like that. Why does he want to know more about his captor..?

"Finish up in the bath and I'll tell you while you're eating, okay?"

The redhead nodded his head and realized that the pink haired girl couldn't see him. He tried his hard to contain his excitement to know more about the certain bluenette, and thankfully - his voice didn't give anything away

"Hai."

-

"It fits perfect!" Seijūrō beamed after slipping his new clothes on. It was a warm, fuzzy sweater along with a sweatpants that would definitely help him through the cold nights "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome!" Momoi giggled, "Now let's go out there and you'll eat your meal okay?"

The boy nodded eagerly and followed the older teen outside. Whenever she was around, the bluenette always left and wandered outside, so the kidnapped child had a little bit of freedom

Seijūrō sat on the kitchen stool and Momoi placed a bento box in front of him with a warm smile

"Itadakimasu~"

Momoi smiled and sat beside him

"You want to know more about Tetsu-kun? Hm?"

"What?" Kagami, who was nearby, frowned

"The boy wanted to know more about Tetsu-kun," She replied, watching as the boy ate before turning to face the older rehead "I'm allowed to do that, aren't I?"

"Yeah- but Kuroko wouldn't be pleased about that!"

"But Tetsu-kun's not around." Momoi whispered, "So it will be safe to talk about him."

"Fine," The hotheaded guy grunted in defeat

The pink haired girl chuckled and looked at the Akashi heir who was already looking at her

"Are you ready to listen?"

"Hai."

"Tetsu-kun was born in a rather unusual family. His Father is a head of a top snake organization - or a Yakuza as most people call it. And being an only son, of course he's going to lead the organization after him. Our boss, who also happened to be Tetsu-kun's Father, has been pressuring him non stop, so that explains his behavior. He had set up numerous plans for his son, and the consequence once he fail is that he'll be shot by none other than.. well his Father."

"T-That's insane.." Seijūrō mumbled "So.. His Father would kill him if he didn't succeed on... killing Mother..?"

"Yeah," Kagami butted in "You almost got us caught, you little shit."

"Kagami-kun!"

"What?" The redhead defended "I'm just stating obvious facts?"

"And how about being a sleep deprived person..?"

"So you noticed huh?" Momoi smiled softly "The reason why Tetsu-kun lacks sleep is because - as he says, there are voices screaming in his head that would not disappear no matter how hard he tried to push them away. He often hurt himself in the process of doing so.. Remember his bleeding fist from back then? That's one result."

"I remember.."

The boy knew that he shouldn't pity the bad guy. He convinced himself that Kuroko was evil after all of the horrible things that he had done. But he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He must be going through a lot of things with all that pressure on him

"Well.." Seijūrō whispered, curiously looking up at the pink eyed teen "What about his Mother..? Where is she?"

"Oh her..?" Momoi laughed, nervously looking away "W-We don't talk about her.."

"Why not..?"

Suddenly, the door slammed open; alarming the three inside the house

Red little eyes widened when he saw the bluenette walking towards them. His eyes were cold and literally screamed murder when they made contact with the boy's scared ones

"T-Tetsu-kun.." Momoi lightly smiled, sensing the difference in his aura "Welcome back.."

"Kuroko- what?" Kagami frowned when he suddenly grabbed the confused boy's wrist and dragged him off the seat

"W-What are you doing?" Seijūrō asked, his heart thumping against his chest in fear. He looked back at the pink haired girl with an alarmed expression "Nee-chan!"

"T-Tetsu-kun?" She gasped, standing up and tried to halt the teen "Where are you taking him?"

"Out."

Was the only word Kuroko muttered as he brought the redhead with him outside

Kagami and Momoi looked at each other before quickly following after them

"Where are you taking me?" Akashi whimpered whilst catching up to his captor's fast pace "Please don't hurt me.."

"Shut the fuck up." The bluenette muttered, dragging the younger boy into the nearby forest

Seijūrō looked at Kuroko but didn't question him any further. He just obediently let the man do what he want.

They walked for a few seconds before they stopped, curiosity creeping its way into the Akashi heir's mind

"Wh-"

The boy gasped when Kuroko suddenly pushed him down on the ground. He stared up at him with scared wide eyes

"D-Don't hurt m-me p-"

"Go."

Kagami and Momoi stopped on their tracks, confused on what the bluenette has said as well

"W-What..?"

Kuroko gritted his teeth and glared at the shorter boy

"I said go, you little shit! Run away! Far from here and never show your fucking face to me! Run before I blast your pathetic fucking brain off!"

"B-But.."

The bluenette growled and took his gun out. Swiftly reloading it and aiming it at the redhead

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi gasped "Don't!"

"Get the fuck out of my sight!" Kuroko barked at the frozen, teary eyed child "Now or I swear I'll fucking shoot you!"

"Kuroko, what the actual fuck?!"

"N-No.." Seijūrō cried, looking up at Kuroko but his words fell upon deaf ears when the man fired his gun; hitting the ground next to the boy

"Sei-kun!"

Akashi screamed and quickly scrambled up to his feet to run away

Kuroko let out a hysterical laugh and watched as the boy run off

"Yes.. That's it! Run away! And don't ever come back!"

Kagami furrowed his brows.  _Has the guy finally lost it?_

Tears were running down on his cheeks whilst he laughed, instantly bothering the other two

"Tetsu-kun..?"

"He's gone!" He yelled, pumping his fist up in the air "The little shit who confuses me is gone!"

"Shit.." Kagami sighed, looking back at the running boy's back

Akashi ran and ran, he ran as far as where his little legs could take him. He stopped to catch his breath and looked back; the guy wasn't running after him

_H_ _e was serious after all.._

The boy panted and catched his breath. The three figures were still visible, and it was obvious that he hasn't ran that far off. He slumped on the ground, his heart still beating brutally against his chest

_Why did Kuroko do such thing? What was he thinking? They had kept me for so long. I escaped and they'll hunt me down and bring me back afterwards. So why?!_

Akashi was so confused. His tears still poured from his eyes, a vivid image of Kuroko's face appearing in his mind

_Why did he looked so broken when he pushed me away? I can't understand! I don't understand him! I don't want to go! Kuroko!_

Making up his mind, Seijūrō got up and ran back to where he was before. The loud firing of a gun and Kuroko's harsh words still lingered in his ear - but he paid no mind to them, instead, he just ran back to where the three were stood with tears steadily flowing down from his eyes

"A-Akashi.." Kagami whispered out

Kuroko, who was in the middle of laughing maniacally, looked ahead and saw the crying boy running towards him

"S-Sei-kun..?" Momoi gasped

"I-I.. I don't want to go!" He cried, causing Kuroko's eyes to widen

"You fucker!" He growled "I told you to never come back! Are you asking for death right now?! Run away! You're running on the wrong direction, you fucking fool!"

"No!" Seijūrō screamed before tightly hugging the bluenette who stiffened at the action

Kagami and Momoi gasped in result; instantly fearing for what the blue haired male would do next

"O-Oi.. You runt. What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I don't want to go!" Akashi sobbed; burying his face into Kuroko's shirt "Please don't make me go! I don't want to!"

The latter's fists curled up, the voices in his head screaming countless insults at him

_"Kill him, you fucking coward!"_

_"Plant the damned bullet in his head and prove that you're not a weakling!"_

_"Fucking do it!"_

Kuroko raised his gun and pointed it at the redhead; alerting the two behind them

"Kuroko! Oi! Don't do it!"

"Tetsu-kun! Please!" Momoi bursted into tears "Don't kill him!"

The bluenette's hand were unsteady as his finger hovered over the trigger. He was staring blankly ahead, his ears suddenly blocking their voices - but he heard one, and it was the boy's sobbing voice

He looked down to see the redhead staring up at him, his red teary eyes were wide and filled with pain, and suffering which reminded him of a certain weakling

"K-Kuroko-san.." The boy whispered, looking into the teen's conflicted empty eyes "I want.. to help you.."

Kuroko's breathing hitched at the boy's words

"Help me?" He laughed bitterly "Shits not going to happen, kid."

"I promise you that I'll make them stop! Just please.." Akashi whimpered, gripping at the bluenette's shirt "Let me help you.."

The Akashi heir looked so pathetic that the guy didn't even notice that there were fresh wave of tears pouring down on his cheeks. The younger male gasped at what he was witnessing

"Fuck you, you runt." Kuroko chuckled before surprisingly breaking down

"Fuck you for confusing me."


	9. Kyuu

**Third Person**

"How's Tetsu?"

"Is Kurokocchi okay?"

"How about the boy -nanodayo?"

"Sa-chin~ snacks~"

Momoi was instantly bombarded by her comrades when she walked out of the elevator and onto their private quarters

"Tetsu-kun.. is surprisingly getting better." She smiled softly

The group of assorted color haired teens froze for a second before letting out a deep breath

**It has been four days ever since the incident happened and the first time that they had witnessed Kuroko genuinely cry.**

**Momoi had stayed with them and monitored Kuroko's behavior for a while.**

**After his breakdown, Kuroko sent their hostage back down on the basement, but he didn't bothered to lock it as he went to a room to lock himself in.**

**The following day, he looked a lot more worse and he scared his two companions when he went straight into the basement and locked the door.**

**They waited for any sounds, but nothing came. What's more fishy is that Kuroko didn't go out until later that day.**

"I'm glad Kurokocchi's getting better!" Kise smiled happily

"I agree with you for the first time." Midorima nodded his head

"Midorimacchi! Hidoi ssu~"

The pink haired girl smiled and handed Murasakibara a whole bag of his beloved snacks before making her way onto the large table

"Thank you Sa-chin~"

"You're welcome Mukkun!" She beamed then sat on one of the chairs; signalling for the others to gather up and do the same

"Oi, Satsuki," Aomine grunted as he sat beside the shorter girl "Why are we sat here?"

"I have a few things I want to discuss with you guys." Momoi replied, her face becoming serious all of a sudden

"About what, nanodayo?" Midorima frowned and sat across Aomine

"A new mission?" Kise perked, taking a seat next to Midorima then Murasakibara next to blonde

"Not really," The teen shook her head

"It's about well.. Akiko-san."

With the mention of that certain name, the four teen's facial expression darkened

"What about that damned bitch?" Aomine growled, his fists clenching in anger

"Momocchi!" Kise hissed and slammed his hand on the table "I thought it was forbidden to even utter out that traitor's name!"

"Calm down," The pink haired teen sighed and fiddled with her thumb

"I just wanted to know the updates from her case.."

"We're tracking her movements," Midorima muttered "Nothing seems off at the moment."

"I want to crush her already." Murasakibara mumbled and crushed the chips he was eating

"Yeah!" The dark haired male exclaimed "When can we kill her? Boss said it was okay to dispose of her whenever we like!"

"He said when  _we_ are ready," Momoi scolded "Tetsu-kun will be the one who will decides about the matter of this case."

"But isn't Kurokocchi taking so long to make up his mind?" The blonde frowned "It's been years!"

"The target is Kuro-chin's Mother." The tallest male mumbled "That will be hard to decide."

"What Mukkun said is right!" The female teen stressed out

"Even if she betrayed us and joined forces with the enemy, she is still Tetsu-kun's Mother!" She stood up and slammed her hands on the table as she looked at the others with a furious expression

"Don't you have a tad bit consideration for Tetsu-kun?! He has gone through so much! The Boss wants  _his son_ to kill his own Mother! How would you guys feel when you are to shoot your own family, huh?!"

Tears welled up to her eyes and the others lowered their heads in guilt

"Our own parents were killed in front of us.." She sobbed "We were weak.. We couldn't do anything because we are defenseless against them! So at least try to put yourselves into Tetsu-kun's shoes!"

"I'm sorry.. Momocchi.. Please stop crying.."

"Gomen Sa-chin.."

Momoi sniffled and slumped back down on her chair

"P-Please think of how others feel.."

"But we are not supposed to feel sympathy towards others." Aomine muttered

"Kuroko is our comrade, Aomine." Midorima said

"That does not apply to  _our_  Family."

"Mido-chin is right~"

"Don't cry now, Momocchi." Kise smiled "We learned our lesson and we promise we'll be more considerate next time, right Aominecchi?"

Momoi wiped her tears away and looked at the teen beside her

The blue haired male rolled his eyes, but sighed nonetheless

"Yeah, I guess."

The pink haired girl smiled softly and nodded her head

"T-Thank you minna.."

"You're always welcome Momocchi!"

"Hmph," Midorima huffed and adjusted his glasses

"Is that all?" Aomine asked with a bored tone "Is the meeting finally over now?"

"Not yet," The teen cleared her throat and wiped the remaining tears away

"There's another thing, concerning Sei-kun's case."

"How is he?" The green haired male asked

"He's fine," Momoi smiled "Tetsu-kun's going easy on him."

"Lucky kid~" The purple haired teen mumbled with a pocky stick inbetween his lips

They all heard a beeping sound and Kise got up to check on the monitors. He saw that someone was requesting a call and he didn't hesitate to answer it

Soon enough, a certain upbeat teen with vermilion spiky hair and golden eyes, who also has many names, appeared on screen

"Hey~ Generation of Miracles peeps, sup?" (707, Seven, Choi Luciel) greeted

Murasakibara shrugged and kept on eating his snacks whilst Midorima just adjusted his glasses

"Hey! It's 707!" Kise beamed "It's been a while!"

"Kise-kun~ long time no see!"

"What the hell do you want?" Aomine rudely grumbled

"Hello to you too, grumpy Daiki-kun~" Luciel then laughed upon seeing the male's disgusted look

"Don't ever call me that!"

"I'll call you what I want to!" The teen on the screen laughed

"Go die!"

"Good evening Seven!" Momoi smiled "Do you have any business with us?"

"Ah yes!" He grinned "I'd like to ask for your permission to go down there to discuss something with you guys. And I see that Kuroko-sama is not with you, so it's a lucky day for me~"

"Oh hell no, you're not going down here!" The dark haired male retorted

"If it's for a serious case, then sure." Momoi nodded

"Satsuki!"

"Gomen, Daiki-kun~" Seven smirked triumphantly

"I'll see you guys down there in a few! Bye!"

"No!"

The guy smiled cheekily before he ended the video. Kise pressed a button that will allow Luciel to enter their base before sitting back down on his respective seat

"I fucking hate that guy." Aomine muttered and grumpily crossed his arms

"Mou, Dai-chan." Momoi pouted "Don't be like that! He's a good guy!"

"Momocchi is right ssu~" Kise beamed "Seven is really cool! He knows everything!"

"That's because he's an information broker -nanodayo." Midorima huffed

"Mido-chin is right~"

"Yeah yeah,"

Moments later, the elevator opened and the said man walked out with a blinding grin

"Hey hey~ I got something for you guys!"

"What is it, Seven?"

Luciel made his way towards the group and connected his device on their monitor so they can see the whole thing clearly

"What is this matter about?" Midorima asked

"It's the Akashi Masaomi case." Seven hummed, causing their eyes to widen

"What's the situation?" The once grumpy Aomine, who was now acting professionally, asked

"How are we looking?"

The golden eyed male looked at his data then at the other awaiting teens

"Not bad and not good either." Luciel replied with a serious look

"Akashi Masaomi is slowly killing our mens who are hidden in our various secret bases. In other words, he's hunting his son down."

-

**Seijūrō**

"Food."

I looked up and saw Kuroko handing me a bowl of  _ramen_

"Thank you.." I smiled and gratefully took it

"Whatever." He mumbled and handed me a bottle of water before turning back

I placed my food down on the floor and stood up from the mattress to quickly halt him by grabbing his wrist

"Kuroko.." I whispered, watching his conflicted expression

"Stay."

He cursed under his breath and shook my hand off of him

"Fuck you, runt."

"Whatever it is that you say," I chuckled quietly and sat down on my beaten bed then faced my meal for the night

"Itadakimasu~"

I glanced at the bluenette and saw him take a seat on the floor. He has gotten worse after the incident that happened in the forest, but honestly, he has gotten better after the last three days.

_Why, you ask?_

"Do you want to share my food?" I asked with a soft smile

Kuroko's tired eyes flicked towards me and he rolled his eyes

"Fuck off and hurry up."

"I was just being generous, forgive me for being kind." I shook my head and digged in to the delightful meal

_Thank you for the meal, Nee-chan_

I felt Kuroko's eyes on me and I stopped momentarily to look at him

"What is it?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and glared at me

"I fucking told you to hurry up."

"Hai hai." I mumbled and resumed eating "No need to be grumpy."

After a short couple of minutes, I finally finished my food and downed the refreshing water afterwards

"Took you way too fucking long." Kuroko muttered, his eyes were hooded by now

"I'm sorry," I smiled and placed the trash aside before patting my lap

"Did I make you wait?"

"Shut the fuck up." He hissed, but still made his way towards me

I chuckled softly and adjusted my position as I let him lay his head on my lap, his swollen eyes instantly closing afterwards

_It was weird to let another man_ _**and** _ _my own kidnapper and my parent's murderer to do this kind of thing._

_But I saw that Kuroko was really suffering and I desperately wanted to help him._

_After begging him and enduring a lot of curses from him. I finally convinced him to try and let out his feelings, thus this kind of thing happened._

"How are you feeling?" I whispered and looked down at his pale face

"Like shit." He mumbled "As usual."

"Have you gotten any sleep?" I asked, examining the dark bags under his eyes

"Not a fucking wink," Kuroko gritted his teeth "They won't fucking shut up."

"Is that so?" I murmured and gently reached out to stroke his hair

He winced at the contact but I reassured him that it was okay and there was nothing to be worried about

"I hate you, you runt." He grunted, opening his eyes and letting his hypnotizing cold blue ones meet mine

"I know you do." I smiled and ran my fingers through his scalp in which he closed his eyes at

"But I vowed to help you."

"What-fucking-ever."

I chuckled lightly and silence fell upon us after that.

Once I was sure that he had fallen asleep, I sighed softly and rested my head on the wall behind me

_What am I even doing..?_

I looked from the flickering yellow light bulb then onto his face, and I may or may have not stared at him for a while and his voice startled me when he suddenly spoke up

"How much did Momoi-san tell you?"

"U-Uhm, what?" I frowned

"You probably asked her about me," He mumbled "Speak the hell up then."

"I uh.. She only told me about your status then burdens.. But nothing about your uhm.."

"My Mother," Kuroko spoke without any hesitation which shocked me

_I thought she was a taboo subject?_

"Yes..?"

"She betrayed the organization because she didn't want any connection with it anymore," The bluenette muttered

"Everyone hated her because of that, especially my Father."

"Why did she do it?" I pondered, absentmindedly playing with his hair

"She despised Father," He laughed bitterly "And then left to join forces with another person."

"Another person?" I frowned "Do you guys know who?"

Kuroko slowly opened his eyes and I looked at him in confusion when his lips twisted into a psychotic grin

"She joined forces with none other than Akashi Masaomi, of course."


	10. Juu

 

**Third** **Person**

_"Tetsuya.."_

_"Wake up, Tetsuya.."_

_"Can you hear Oka-san, Tetsuya..?"_

_"Oka-san..?_ _"_

_"Mhm, Oka-san needs you to wake up, dear."_

_"Five more minutes Ka-san.."_

_"Don't be a stubborn little boy. Wake up Tetsuya.."_

_"Mm no."_

_"Get up Tetsuya.. I'm warning you.."_

_"No.."_

_"Ugh, I'm sick of this! Wake the hell up, you damned child!"_

_The boy's eyes shot open and he felt a stinging sensation on his cheek as he fell down onto the ground_

_"O-Oka-san..?"_

_He whimpered, looking up at the woman with his teary, blue eyes_

_"Get dressed and meet me outside. I have a task for you today." She rolled her eyes and left the room with a loud banging of the door, leaving her sniffling child behind_

_-_

_"O-Oka-san..?" The nine years old boy whispered once he set foot on their porch "I-I'm here now.."_

_"Took you quite a while," The lady huffed as she stood by a luxurious car that a certain rich man owns_

_"Now get in."_

_Tetsuya obediently nodded his head and got inside, not wanting to anger his Mother any longer_

_The lady followed after and a man in a black suit (a chauffeur maybe?) closed the door after her and got in the driver's seat._

_The car started moving and Akiko busied herself with her phone whilst her son sat on the far corner away from her._

_Tetsuya sat there quietly and nervously fiddled with his thumb throughout the journey; scared of what task his Mother has for him._

_After a few minutes of silence and engine noises, th_ _ey finally came to a stop and the boy tensed up when the chauffeur opened the door to Akiko's side._

_She got out and the boy timidly followed after her. Blue eyes then scanned the enormous mansion._

_Why were they in a mansion..?_

_"The preparations are ready, Akiko-sama." The chauffeur bowed_

_"Thank you," The lady smirked and dismissed the man before looking at her son with a faux, comforting smile_

_"Come with Oka-san inside okay?" She cooed and rubbed the boy's head "There's a good surprise waiting for you inside!"_

_Tetsuya can feel a weird feeling bubbling up his stomach, but he nodded nonetheless_

_"Hai.. Oka-san.."_

_The two entered the luxurious and elegant looking mansion with Akiko leading the way._

_The bluenette caught a glimpse of something red and turned to look for it, but his Mother scolded him and told him to hurry up._

_After walking for a few minutes, they reached the darker part of the mansion; the basement. The blue eyed boy can feel shivers going up his spine as they were walking down the stairs._

_He felt something odd with the atmosphere and his eyebrows furrowed when his Mother suddenly disappeared from his side when they were finally in the dark room._

_The lights suddenly switched open and he saw his Mother (who had a scowl on her face) stood by the table when his eyes adjusted to the bright_ _light_

_"Don't disappoint me today, you little shit."_

_She suddenly threw a sharp object towards the direction of her son and the boy managed to catch the knife, but not without lightly grazing his hand_

_The bluenette winced but the sharp glare of his Mother made him straighten his posture up and hold the knife properly_

_"Good," Akiko nodded his head and Tetsuya watched as she made her way towards the chair that had a tied up person on it_

_She took the sack off his head and blue eyes widened when he saw who the guy was_

_"R-Ryou-nii.?"_

_The brunette waited for his vision to adjust, and when he saw_ _the boy in front of him, his eyes widened and he screamed against his_ _gag_

_"W-Why is Ryou-nii..?" The bluenette whispered upon noticing that he had the knife aimed at the man_

**_The man tied to the chair was none other than S_ ** **_akurai Ryou; one of Kuroko Yuuto's loyal dogs, and since his mission was to protect the boy and his Mother,_ ** **_Tetsuya_ ** **_already treated him as his actual brother._ **

_"Remember the things I thought you, Tetsuya?" Akiko's voice whispered from behind the boy "Use it on him right now and I'll grant you an amazing reward, angel.."_

_Sakurai's frightened eyes watered as he tried to struggle against the binds that tied him to the chair_

_"B-But.." The bluenette whispered, lowering his dagger_

_"No buts!"_

_Akiko's voice bounced against the mouldy walls of the basement, causing the bluenette to wince in fear_

_"My son is not a weakling!" She screamed into the boy's ear "You will do as I say! Kill him!"_

_The poor boy shook and his vision blurred as he raised the knife up; aiming it Sakurai_ _who_   _kept screaming against his gag_

_"Do it! No son of mine is a weakling!" The lady growled "Kill him Tetsuya! Show me how much you've improved!"_

_"I-I.. I c-can't!" Tetsuya whimpered_

_"You will him right here and right now!" The boy's Mother fumed and gripped on the bluenette's forearm_

_"Kill him!"_

_"N-No!" The blue haired boy cried out before dropping the weapon_

_"You fucking fool!" Akiko hissed and tightened her grip on Tetsuya's arm_

_"It hurts! It hurts!" Tetsuya sobbed and closed his eyes shut "It hurts Oka-san.."_

_"I thought you were better than this, you shitty failure of a son!" The lady shouted to the boy's ear "You're useless! Weak and pathetic! I can get you killed in a span of a second! You're just like your stupid fucking Father!"_

_"That's enough of that, Akiko."_

_Blue eyes shot open and his jaw dropped open when he saw Sakurai's freshly slitted throat_

_Gallons of blood were now soaked in his own clothes as the brunette's dead, empty eyes stared back at the boy_

_"N-No.. R-Ryou-nii..."_

_"Hm, so this is the Kuroko heir huh?"_

_A figure stood in front of him and Tetsuya raised his head, feeling a shiver crawling up his spine when he noticed the man's sickening smile_

_"Hai, Masaomi-sama~" Akiko smiled sweetly and released Tetsuya from her grip "The one and only~"_

_The boy froze when he felt the man's finger down his chin._

_The man, Masaomi, raised the bluenette's head and the two locked eyes with each other._

_Tetsuya stared back with his wide, fearful eyes and Masaomi smirked in approval_

_"He's looking downright delicious~"_

_"What do you expect from my son, Masaomi-sama?" Akiko purred and pressed a soft kiss on the man's cheek_

_His eyes flickered with lust and the bluenette flinched when he felt the guy's finger trailing down his chest_

_"Oka-san..?"_

_Akiko ignored the boy and just nuzzled up to the man_

_"Truly one of the finest masterpiece," He chuckled and turned to look at the boy_

_"You're coming with me, little one~"_

_**All the little boy could do was obediently follow the man and pray for everything to be over as his own Mother watched as his son got sexually assaulted.** _

_-_

"M-My.. Father..?" Seijūrō whispered, his eyes wide in disbelief as he looked down at the bluenette "I don't understand.."

"Welcome to the fucking club, kid." Kuroko grunted and the redhead furrowed his eyebrows in confusion

"Why would she join forces with my Father and be titled as a traitor?" The boy whispered "Father is a good man, so maybe they thought she's sided with the good ones?"

The bluenette felt a shiver up his spine and sat up

"I fucking doubt it. But who cares, Akashi Masaomi is dead anyways."

Seijūrō felt a sting in his heart upon realizing that he really is all alone now.

Kuroko felt his phone vibrate and he slowly got up, the redhead watching him in curiosity

"Are you leaving?"

Kuroko didn't answer for a while as he chained the boy's hand once again.

Seijūrō frowned and he tried to question him, but he heard the knob getting turned and he noticed that the older male's expression suddenly returned to his hostile one

"Kuro-"

"You have a visitor." The bluenette chuckled darkly and as if on cue, the basement door slammed against the wall; instantly startling the redhead

"Well, well, well," An unfamiliar voice spoke "What do we have here, hm?"

Seijūrō turned to look at the person and his heart thumped heavily against his chest once he felt the intimidating aura the guy was releasing

_'Who is he..?'_

"Good evening," Kuroko coldly greeted "Father."

_'F-Father..?'_

The redhead's eyes widened at the sudden guest and he felt really scared when the man smiled maliciously at him

_'He's the reason why Kuroko's like this.. Well, come to think of it, he resembles Kuroko in a way.. Just a little too creepy..'_

"Akashi-sama~ how are you feeling hm?" The older man grinned and kneeled down in front of the boy "Has my son been treating you well?"

Seijūrō didn't answer and diverted his gaze from the man, feeling all squirmy and uncomfortable under his gaze

"Huh, I guess we have a quiet man here," Yuuto chuckled before roughly grabbing the boy by his cheeks whose eyes widened at the action

"P-Please don't hurt me.." Seijūrō whispered, his eyes filled with fear

The redhead looked over at the bluenette, but Kuroko had an unreadable expression at the moment

"If only Masaomi can beg me like that, then everything will be fine and dandy!" Kuroko's Father laughed and released the boy before standing up

"But that fucker is too much of a coward to actually do so!"

The Akashi heir cowered to the corner and he glared at the man in front of him

"What do you want from us?! My Father is a good man and you guys are just pestering him because you all have nothing to do! You even ordered to kill my Mother and keep me hostage, you monster!"

"Heh?" Yuuto smirked and glanced at his son who had a hard mask on before looking back at the boy "Does little Akashi-sama knows what his Father's does for a living?"

"Of course!" Seijūrō exclaimed and stood up; glaring at the man "Father is a wealthy business man!"

"And what is his specific business then, hm?"

The redhead went quiet and a malicious smile slithered its way onto the man's lips as he grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt

"N-No! Let me go!" The Akashi heir yelped and struggled against the guy, but his efforts were in vain since Yuuto had a tight grip on him

"Little Akashi-sama really has no idea of what that fucktard Masaomi does, huh?" He smirked "Well let me tell you what he fucking does!"

The Mafia boss shoved the boy down on the mattress and red eyes widened when he saw Yuuto's eyes flash with something

"Akashi Masaomi is a fucking Mafia boss like me," He chuckled darkly "He's been my shitty rival for many years now and my whore of an ex wife even chose that bastard over me."

"Maybe because Father is better than you.." Seijūrō gritted his teeth

Yuuto bursted into a fit of laughing which startled the hostage and made Tetsuya's eyebrow twitch

"That's the funniest thing I have ever fucking heard in my entire life!"

"W-What's so funny..?" The redhead hissed and balled up his fists

The man wiped the tears away from his eyes and laughed

"Masaomi is not a good guy, he's a fucking disgusting pig!"

"Take that back!" Seijūrō growled, his red eyes flaming in fury; ready to pounce at the man but the bluenette's warning eyes stopped him

"Tch. You should respect my Father, you peasant! Who do you think you are?!"

Yuuto stopped laughing and looked at Tetsuya with a maniac grin before facing the enraged boy

"I guess you really don't know your Father huh?"

"What do you mean?" The redhead hissed

The man chuckled and went behind his stoic son, trailing his fingers against the teen's cheek as Tetsuya froze at the contact

Seijūrō's eyes widened, instantly sensing Kuroko's uneasiness

"Stop! What are you doing!?"

"Oh this?" Yuuto smirked and licked his lips "I'm just doing what  _Masaomi-sama_ did to Tetsuya eight years ago."

The Akashi heir's breathing stopped and he looked at the man (who had a sickening smile on his face) with a frown

"W-What..?"

"Ever heard of a child molester, Akashi-sama?" Yuuto grinned, his finger now trailing down his son's bare neck

"C-Child molester..?"

"Mhm," The Boss nodded and smiled deviously "I know one actually, and his name is Akashi fucking Masaomi."

Silence fell upon the basement as Seijūrō stared back at him in shock. Yuuto laughed and shrugged his shoulders before heading back up on the stairs

"Lovely chat, Akashi-sama. But I'm afraid I have to go now," He chuckled then turned back to smirk at the conflicted child

"I'll let you sink that information in. Tetsuya, meet me outside once you're done."

"Hai, Oto-san," The bluenette monotonously answered

The man proceeded upstairs and the slamming of the door echoed into the room as neither Tetsuya nor Seijūrō dared to speak.

_'_ _F_ _ather is a child molester? That's not true.. that's not true.. He's a good guy, a loveable husband and a great Father... That guy was lying!'_

The red haired boy's head throbbed and his heart tightened at the revelation.

**_What the man said was not true. He was lying. The man was just taunting him. He's a liar. It was not true. His Father isn't a child molester. He hoped that it was not true._ **

The rustling of chains pulled him out of his thoughts and the redhead saw Kuroko unlocking the chains

His eyebrows furrowed and he could not stop himself from asking

"I-Is it true..?"

Kuroko didn't speak and kept on removing the chains from the boy's wrists

"H-Hey.. Kuroko.." He whispered "Was that true..? Did Father do that to you..?"

**_Still no answer_ **

The redhead got fed up and the chains heavily fell onto the floor as the boy roughly grabbed the bluenette by his collar

"Kuroko!" He cried, looking desperately into the man's dead eyes "Please answer me!"

Empty blue eyes kept staring ahead and that was enough for the redhead to completely break down.

Seijūrō sobbed and buried his face into the bluenette's chest. Tears fell from Tetsuya's own eyes as he heard the boy's broken whimpers

**"I'm sorry.."**


	11. Juu Ichi

 

**Third Person**

"Ah shit! This is not good!"

The group simultaneously looked at the guy with vermillion hair in alarm as he suddenly slammed his fist on the table

"Oi Choi!" Aomine frowned and quickly got up from his seat, followed by the others "What's going on?"

"I'll explain later!" Seven stressed out before running towards the elevators with his laptop "Quickly get your weapons and meet me upstairs! We're going to our fifth hideout!"

Momoi frowned and looked at her companions

"But that's where.."

"Hurry up, you all!"

"There is no time to lose, let us hurry up and do as he says." Midorima hissed and they all rushed to get their respective gears.

They loaded their guns and after making sure that they were fully equipped, they hastily made it inside the lift with Luciel and they anxiously waited for the elevator to reach the lobby.

"What's with the sudden fucking urgency?" The dark haired man who was holding his rifle close to him, gritted his teeth

"Did something happened to Kurokocchi?" Kise asked worriedly

"Sei-kun.." Momoi whispered

The information broker ignored them and hurriedly typed away on his laptop

"What is BC-01's location?"

The group of teens frowned at the mention of the person's code name and Momoi instantly looked at the green haired male

"That fucker has been lying dormant ever since," Aomine muttered as they watched Midorima fiddle with the tracking device

"She only moves from time to time~" Murasakibara added

Midorima's eyes widened and the others looked at him in alarm

"BC-01's location cannot be determined."

"That can't be!" Kise exclaimed and looked at the tracker; his eyes widening when he saw that it was indeed gone "It was always visible there! Why is it gone?"

"That damned traitor.." Aomine growled and hit the steel wall beside him

The elevator doors opened and the group instantly made their way towards the parking lot, with a few people saluting them and wishing them good luck

"Hey what's with the sudden ruckus?" A certain red haired male asked as he walked towards the group

"Kagami-kun!" Momoi gasped upon seeing him "What are you doing back here? You're supposed to be with Tetsu-kun and Sei-kun!"

"The boss told me to fetch something up for him. What's with the-"

"No time for unnecessary things! Onto the vehicle!"

Kagami's brows furrowed and they all rushed towards their assigned car. Once they settled in, the redhead started the engine and quickly drove away.

Luciel was seated beside the red haired male whilst the others were sat restlessly at the back.

"Care to tell us now, Choi?" Aomine grunted

The information broker sighed and briefly looked at the back

"BC-01 and FC-01 are nowhere to be found."

Shock mirrored each teen's faces and Kagami nearly crashed into a nearby tree, good thing he got his senses back

"Kagamin!" Momoi, who nearly fell off her seat, gasped

"You guys fucking lost track of Akashi Masaomi and Akiko-san?!" Kagami growled, ignoring the pink haired girl

"That slimy fucking bastard!" The dark haired male fumed

"What are we going to do now?" Kise frowned and looked at the tallest male

"Kill them," Murasakibara spoke; his hooded eyes darker than usual

"I agree with Murasakibara," The green haired male muttered "What else could we do?"

"We need to track down their location first or else we're screwed!" Luciel stressed out "They could be anywhere for all we know!"

Momoi looked over at Luciel and saw that he was desperately trying to locate the said people

"You're right, Seven." She frowned "Let's just hope that they're not near base five.."

"Shit.." Kagami muttered, his grip tightening on the steering wheel.

Silence fell upon them and all they could hear was Luciel's loud typing through the thick tension in the air.

"Does Akashi Masaomi deserve to die?"

All heads turned to the information broker as their eyes darkened in pure hatred

"Of course he fucking does!" Aomine growled "Unlike you, that fucking asshole ruined our lives!"

"He made us feel so worthless," Midorima hissed, his jaw clenched tightly

"He killed all of our family.." Murasakibara mumbled

"He kept us hostage!" Kise exclaimed "And then he.. he.."

"He molested us.." Momoi gritted her teeth, tears welling up to her eyes as she recalled the gruesome memory

"He tainted our innocence! He fed us daily with his nauseating, stinky as fuck dick! Akashi Masaomi is a pig and he deserves to die!"

Luciel felt a chilling shiver crawling up his spine and his obnoxious typing faltered

"I-I'm sorry to hear about that.."

"Tch. Yeah right." Aomine hissed and they all went dead silent.

The vermillion haired male looked at his laptop and quietly stared at the screen where various codes were displayed.

_He knew that these guys had gone through such a horrible past. Being an information broker, he knows everyone's background and weaknesses. But when you actually hear it coming from them, it was quite terrying._

"But.. someone saved us." Kagami muttered

"That's right," Midorima nodded and adjusted his glasses

"Tetsu-kun saved us from all that misery," Momoi sniffled and wiped her tears away "And I'm really grateful for that.."

"Kuro-chin is our savior.."

"That is right."

The others nodded in agreement and Luciel couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips

_'So that's why they treasure you so much, Kuroko-sama.'_

~

**_-earlier-_ **

"I'm sorry.."

"W-Why are you the one who's saying sorry..?" The Akashi heir whispered and looked up at the man; his heart clenching when he saw tears dripping down on his captor's cheeks "You didn't do anything wrong.."

Kuroko forced a smile and pushed the boy back down on the mattress as he stood up

Seijūrō looked up at the blue haired guy through his teary lashes, and his heart skipped a beat when the bluenette suddenly grabbed his pistol, then aimed it at the redhead

"K-Kuroko..? What are you doing..?"

"I'm doing my job.. kid." The man himself muttered and clicked the safety off "It was fun knowing you,"

More tears fell from Akashi's eyes as he clambered back up on the wall and frowned at the bluenette

"H-Hey.. K-Kuroko.. Snap out of it!"

**_It all happened so fast_ **

Kuroko's finger hovered above the trigger and Seijūrō could only scream when he heard a loud booming noise.

...

The redhead was holding his breath the whole time. His ears rang and his heart was violently thumping against his chest. He was waiting for the bullet to pierce his skin and feel the excruciating pain, but he felt nothing at all.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw Kuroko who had dropped his aim.

Seijūrō frowned when he noticed that the bluenette had suddenly paled and was wearing such a fearful expression.

"K-Kuroko..?"

The bluenette snapped out of it and quickly ran up the stairs; completely forgetting that their hostage was chain free.

Akashi, upon realizing that he was not tied and his captor had left the basement door open, ran upstairs to follow Kuroko.

"W-Where are you going?!" He called out but the latter didn't answer.

They made it outside and the boy stopped in his tracks just as he heard numerous shots being fired off.

He gasped and stepped back once he registered that there were countless dead bodies lying on the floor.

The fresh blood pooled around his feet and he suddenly felt sick at the bizarre scene.

**_But little did he know that there was another thing waiting for him_ **

"Seijūrō!"

He froze at the mention of his name and in the midst of various guns being fired off, the Akashi heir looked at the direction that it was coming from and his eyes widened in great shock

**"F-Father!"**


	12. Juu Ni

**Third Person**

"F-Father!"

Seijūrō's eyes instantly watered once he saw his actual Father standing a few feet away from him

 _'_ _He's alive! He has come to save me!'_ The boy thought, happy tears trailing down his cheeks

Masaomi opened his arms and Seijūrō perked

"Hurry Seijūrō! Run!"

The redhead nodded and ran towards where the man was stood

**_Even though he learned such horrible things about his successor, all thoughts disappeared as the joy of seeing Masaomi took over_ **

"Tch. You stubborn as fuck child."

"Seijūrō!"

Seijūrō yelped when he was suddenly dragged back by Yuuto and was held into a chokehold position

"No! Let me go!" He cried out, flailing against the man's tight grip "You bastard!"

"Quite a greeting I might say," The older Kuroko said, ignoring the boy as he chuckled at the redhead's Father "As expected from my beloved asshole of a rival."

"Did you liked my surprise, bastard?" Masaomi snickered

_Fresh blood seeped from Yuuto's cheek_

He had exited the base only to be grazed on the cheek with a bullet that Akashi Masaomi fired

"You fucking bet I did."

Seijūrō, who was still trying to escape from the man, cried out

"Let me go! I want to be with my Father!" He sobbed "Father!"

"Seijūrō.."

"Oh shut the fuck up, boy!" Yuuto rolled his eyes and the red haired boy instantly froze when he felt a metallic object against the redhead's temple "Drama's just the worst!"

"Yuuto, you fucking asshole!" Masaomi growled, his laidback expression now gone as he perfectly aimed his weapon at his rival

"Let my son go!"

"Make one wrong move and I'll blast his precious fucking brains off!" The head of the Kuroko clan maniacally grinned

"N-No!" Seijuro whimpered; weakly clawing at Yuuto's arm that held him "Please no!"

Tetsuya, who was bloody from all the fighting, then stood beside his Father. His blank blue eyes were cold and sending death glares at the man who ruined his life

Masaomi sweatdropped at the sight of it, but he managed to maintain a straight face

"It's nice to finally meet you after all these years," The bluenette spoke in a chilling tone "Have you repented for all the things that you've done,  _Akashi-sama?"_

The older Akashi gulped and felt a thump on his chest

"Tch.."

"Drop your fucking gun, Akashi!" Yuuto cackled "My son has killed all your men! And now, your time has finally fucking come!"

"N-No!" Seijūrō whimpered "Save yourself Father!"

"Why won't you shut up?!" The head of the clan groaned and tightened his grip around the boy

"F-Father! Please!"

A broken cry came from the redhead and the bluenette didn't miss the ache that stung his heart

Yuuto brought his attention back to his rival and laughed at him

"Why are you still holding your gun? Did you stain your pants by seeing Tetsuya, that's why you can't move?" He snorted with a roll of his eyes "How fucking disgusting! You're fucked up Akashi!"

Seijūrō frowned and looked at the blue haired male who just ignored him

 _'Wait.. This is Father that we're talking about..'_  The boy thought

_'Father is the type of person who does not easily back down. He must have something hidden up his sleeve.. Something..'_

A chuckle came from the redhead's Father and it brought a smirk to Yuuto's lips

"What?" The man taunted "Have you already accepted defeat, asshole?"

"Not really, my dearest rival."

Tetsuya's brows furrowed when a car suddenly showed up out of nowhere. He readied his weapon and aimed it at Seijūrō's Father

"Heh? Another backup team?" The elder Kuroko sighed "You're pathetic Akashi! My son singlehandedly killed your mens! He can easily eliminate anyone who gets in our way, so what's the fucking point of calling other people now?"

Red eyes narrowed once the door to the car opened. His lips then parted when he saw that the person was wearing  _high_ _heels_

"It is true that Tetsuya can mercilessly kill all my men,"

A triumphant smirk made its way to Masaomi's face as the appearance of the newcomer caused both of the Kuroko's expression to darken

"But the question is.."

The woman then walked towards Akashi with her head held high and a sweet smile lying on her lips whilst she stepped over the man's fallen underlings

"Can your son kill  _her?"_

Blue eyes then widened and he took a step back in shock

"N-No.."

"Akiko.." Yuuto growled in malice "You fucking bitch!"

"Be careful now, my darling~" Masaomi smiled, ignoring the Kuroko's rage

"D-Darling..?" Seijūrō whispered; his eyes wide in disbelief once she saw the lady's familiar face structure

_'Could it be..?'_

The said woman giggled and threw herself onto Masaomi and shamelessly made out with him

The redhead winced when Yuuto's grip tightened even more, only then he realized the drastic change with both of the Kuroko's auras

Once they pulled away, Akashi had a sadistic smirk on his face as he teasingly licked his lips

"Why don't you greet these lovely boys, darling?" He chuckled

"Anything for you master~" Akiko purred and rubbed herself on him before pulling away

"Fucking disgusting!" Yuuto hissed

"O-Oka-san.." Tetsuya whispered, his eyes wide in disbelief along with the shaking of his hand as unpleasant memories swarmed through his head at the sight of the lady

Akiko, formerly known as Yuuto's ex wife and Tetsuya's Mother proudly faced the three; a sickening grin plastered on her face

"Good evening boys. Did you missed me?"

 


	13. Juu San

******Third Person**

"Good evening boys. Did you missed me?"

The woman said, a sickening grin plastered on her face

"Who the fuck would miss a whore like you?" Yuuto laughed "Did you have fun leeching off that disgusting man's  _small_  dick?"

"Small?" Akiko snorted and smirked at her former husband "For your information, your floppy french fry of a dick doesn't stand any chance on my Master's package!"

The older Kuroko glared at the lady, and Masaomi couldn't help but laugh as he wrapped his arm around her waist

"Maybe that's the real reason why Akiko left you~"

  "Shut the fuck up!" 

"That is one," Akiko giggled and snuggled up to the man "Besides, how would you know his size? did you secretly wanted hook up with Akashi-sama, but he denied the offer so you're now badmouthing him?"

She taunted, but Yuuto did not back down

He devilishly grinned and carelessly tossed Seijūrō towards Tetsuya, who quickly restrained him by holding a knife up his neck

Masaomi's eyes darkened and Akiko raised an eyebrow

"Kuroko.." The redhead whispered, his body stiff at the contact with the metal

"Don't you dare to fucking move." Kuroko spoke in a cold tone, his eyes fixated on the enemies in front on them

The Akashi heir still felt the fear of losing his life, but under the bluenette's restrain, he oddly felt safe

"Don't label me as a whore like you who would open her legs for anyone just for money," Yuuto chuckled and rolled the sleeves of his shirt up on his elbows

"Don't say such nonsense, Yuuto!" Akiko glowered at the man "You're just salty because I left you for a much better guy than you!"

 _'So I was right.'_  Seijūrō thought, his eyes watering as he looked at his Father  _'Father.. how can you cheat on Mother..? She loved you so much..'_

"Oh am I?" The head of the Kuroko clan smirked and looked at Tetsuya who had a stoic expression the whole time "Just so you know, a little birdy here had once laid on that pervert Masaomi's bed, so why wouldn't I know?"

Seijūrō felt a shiver running up his spine when he felt the blue haired man's grip tightening on the knife

_'Please stop..'_

"Tetsuya huh? Never thought that I'd see that pathetic face of yours again." Akiko rolled her eyes "Still a disappointing failure I see?"

"How about you, Oka-san?" Tetsuya spoke, his eyes dark and hooded "Still living in luxury after selling your son to a dirty pig, just so he can fuck you while you leech off his money?"

"What did you just say?!" The lady gasped and went to charge at her son but Masaomi held her back

"Akiko.."

"How dare you say that to me after disappointing me, you shitty fuck!" She screamed, her eyes filled with fury "I gave you everything! I taught you countless things! And how did you show your gratitude? You fucking disobeyed me and chose your fucktard Father over me!"

"Why the fuck would I choose you over him?" Tetsuya gritted his teeth, tears threatening to fall from his eyes "You watched with a disgusting smile as that bastard raped me! You fucking abused me! There wasn't any day where you wouldn't scream at my ear, burn my fucking skin or cut me with a knife! What kind of a Mother are you?!"

"That wouldn't happen if you just killed Sakurai!"

"Fuck you!" The bluenette cried out, instantly startling the redhead and the other three "You're the reason why I became like this! I couldn't sleep because the voices keeps echoing in my head! Those fucks doesn't know how to shut up, and it's your fucking fault!"

"You fucking deserve it!" Akiko hissed, struggling against Masaomi's grip "If only you weren't failure!"

"And if only you weren't my fucking Mother!"

Tetsuya has started shaking and Seijūrō furrowed his eyebrows in worry

"K-Kuroko.. Please calm down.."

"Did I say that you can fucking talk?!" The bluenette barked, instantly shutting the redhead up

"So fucking noisy." Yuuto rolled his eyes and looked at his rival with a bored face "Oi Akashi-sama, do you actually love that lowly slut? Don't tell me that my whore of an ex is actually that important to you."

"What kind of nonsense are you talking about, Yuuto?" Masaomi chuckled "Of course she isn't, she was just a good old fuck."

Akiko's eyebrows furrowed and she looked at the man in shock

"M-Masaomi-sama?"

"It was nice fucking you, bitch." Akashi smirked and mercilessly shot a bullet through her head

"O-Oka-san!" Tetsuya cried out as Akiko's body slumped on the ground, instantly painting the ground red

"Father.. H-How could you..?" Seijūrō whimpered, his eyes wide in disbelief

"Finally showing your true color huh?" Yuuto smirked "You may have fooled your son, but you're not fooling anyone anymore, not even him."

Masaomi's gaze travelled to his son. Seijuro was looking up at him, betrayal written on his face

"I'm sorry, Seijūrō."

Tears poured down the boy's cheeks as hatred for his Father bubbled deep in his guts

"I will never forgive you.." The redhead gritted his teeth; his blood red eyes glaring at the person he called Father

"Oya oya?" Yuuto laughed in amusement "Even Seiji-boy hates you now."

"My name is Seijūrō.."

"Whatever kid," The man rolled his eyes and aimed his gun at Masaomi "Your time to die has come, Akashi-sama. Any last words?"

Masaomi looked at Tetsuya and noticed that he was in such a vulnerable state after watching his Mother die. His lips curved into a smirk and he motioned at someone

"Now."

Yuuto's gun was suddenly knocked out of his hand, and before he could even respond, a rather large man restrained him and roughly pressed him down on the ground

"Hey! What the fuck?!" He growled, struggling against the man's grip

"Unfortunately for you, your beloved son didn't kill all of my men." Masaomi laughed, a triumphant smile on his face

"You bastard!” The head of the Kuroko clan yelled "What the fuck?!"

"You're nothing against me now, aren't you? How pathetic."

"Fucking let go of me, you shitty bastard!"

Yuuto kept struggling and yelling on the top of his lungs, but the man holding him only pressed him harder against the ground

Satisfied with the end result, Masaomi turned to Tetsuya and smirked

"Why don't we relive the past, my dear Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya, who was still shocked by the current event, looked at the man with teary and vulnerable eyes

"N-No.."

_By witnessing his Mother's death, his walls immediately shattered and he suddenly felt weak to his knees; his past eating him up_

Tetsuya loosened his grip on the knife and Seijūrō before falling onto the ground with a loud thud

_'This is the end, Tetsuya!'_

_'You're going to die!'_

_'That bastard is gonna fuck you to death!'_

_'You're going to burn in fucking hell!'_

"No! No! No!" Tetsuya screamed and gripped on his hair "Get out! Get out! Get out! Shut the fuck up!"

Seijūrō faced the bluenette in alarm and cautiously reached out

"K-Kuroko..?"

"No! Get away from me!" He yelped "Don't fucking touch me!"

"Awe, what's the matter Tetsuya?" Masaomi chuckled and made his way towards the blue eyed boy "Are you scared?"

"Shut up.. Shut up.. Shut up.." The male chanted, his grip tightening on his hair

The redhead was worried sick but he didn't have any chance to comfort the older male when he felt a hand on his shoulder

"Seijūrō. Go head to the car. Now."

He looked up and he didn't saw his Father; he saw a disguting person and a weird feeling deep in his stomach made him feel uneasy.

His feet seemed to have a mind of its own when he started to walk towards the said car

"Oi! Masaomi you bastard! What the fuck are you going to do?!"

"Reliving the past, my dear rival~" Akashi smirked and licked his lips "And why not watch as I do so? Your wife loved watching me back then."

"You disguting pervert!" Yuuto hissed "You make me fucking sick!"

"Why thank you," The man chuckled and looked at the bluenette in front of him "You look as pretty as ever, Tetsuya. Even though you're covered in blood. Well, that makes you more attractive in my opinion."

Tetsuya was visibly shaking and he shrieked once Masaomi grabbed ahold of him

"Come now pretty one," Akashi purred "Don't be stubborn."

"N-No!" The bluenette cried, weakly struggling against his grip "L-Let go of m-me!"

Tetsuya's cry instantly woke Seijūrō up from his trance. He stepped on something and realized that it was a bloody knife. He reached down to grab it and felt something ignite inside him

Masaomi forcedly pinned the blue haired male on the ground as he lustfully looked down at him

Yuuto shouted strings of curses at the man, but it fell upon deaf ears

Akashi started molesting the bluenette and a tear escaped Tetsuya before he managed to scream out a certain person's name

**"Seijūrō!"**

The redhead perked at the mention of his name, and in a blink of an eye; he charged at his Father with a battle cry

Masaomi turned to face him, and his eyes widened when he saw that his son was holding a knife. He raised his gun up and aimed it at the boy; not hesitating to shoot

Tetsuya sat up and screamed at him to stop

**The bullet grazed Seijūrō's neck, but everything stopped as the sharp dagger pierced through Masaomi's throat**

~

**[A/N: Just a heads up. Gory shit lying ahead~]**

"Oi they are at fucking base five!" Aomine hissed once their tracking device finally worked

"Oh God.." Momoi whispered "Please be okay.."

"We're almost there!" Kagami hissed "Ah shit!"

When they finally reached the place, they quickly got out of the van, only to witness such a gory scene;

**_Countless bodies were laying on the pool of blood littered on the ground, and a once small, and innocent child was mercilessly stabbing a certain person to death_ **

"I-Is that..?" Kise gasped

"This can't be true." Midorima muttered

"Sei-kun!" Momoi whimpered "S-Stop!"

Seijūrō was now bathing in his own Father's blood as he brutally killed him. His eyes were glowing in malice whilst he sliced and stabbed the man.

He didn't stopped until Masaomi's entrails were out in the open and he can no longer be identified

"Die!" Seijūrō screamed and digged into the man's freshly open body; ripping out his organs

Yuuto laughed in amusement as he watched as the red demon killed his own Father

"Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful!"

He noticed that the man restraining him was too shocked on the scene that was unfolding in front of them and he easily threw him off; effortlessly shooting him after picking up his gun

The head of the Kuroko clan faced his dazed son and sighed in satisfaction

"Well Tetsuya, you know the consequence if you failed this mission I laid out for you, am I right?"

Tetsuya was focused on the boy in front of him, his blue eyes tearing up at the sight of the boy ripping his Father apart, and he didn't find any courage to speak up

Yuuto looked at the dead body of Akiko and Masaomi and shook his head

"You were a great help, really. You never failed a single mission ever since you worked for me and yet, you failed this one." He clicked his tongue and reloaded his gun "You should've killed her sooner Tetsuya, you shouldn't have let her live."

"Y-Yuuto-san.." Kagami uttered "Wait.."

Yuuto raised his gun and aimed it at Tetsuya's head

"Tetsu-kun!"

**"YUUTO-SAN!"**

Seijūrō snapped back to reality and saw what was happening. The bluenette was smiling at him as if he was saying goodbye

"KUROKO!"

The redhead tried to block to shot but someone suddenly dragged him back and quickly restrained him

"N-No! Kuroko!!"

Yuuto was laughing hysterically as he hovered his finger over the trigger

"Goodbye my beloved son, see you in fucking hell."

Tetsuya closed his eyes and a tear slipped out his eye.

Seijūrō's heart ached as he screamed at the top of his lungs

 **"** **KUROKO**! **"**

Aomine gritted his teeth and signalled to the team

"FUCKING KILL HIM!"

"Huh?"

Yuuto turned to the newcomers only to get brutally showered by bullets. Using this as a distraction, the man who grabbed Seijūrō out of the picture, rushed towards the car and forced the boy inside.

The teens, who did not pay attention to the escapees, had tears streaming down their cheeks as they shot the man they respected so deeply

His bloodied corpse finally fell onto the ground, along with the screeching of tires as the car that Seijūrō was in, drove off

Silence fell upon them and the teens watched as the once stoic bluenette finally broke down

"He's finally free.."


	14. Bonus Chapter

******Third Person**

"Fucking die you little shit!"

With one mighty punch on the face, the person flew over and painfully landed on the stack of defeated bodies that laid motionless on the ground

Cold blue eyes stared down at them and their breathing hitched at the sight of this ruthless monster in front of them 

"Oi," The bluenette darkly chuckled and cracked his knuckles "I suggest that you fuckers don't mess with me anymore. Is my wrath not enough and do ya'll want my clan to be included in this?"

"Shit! Let's go!"

The men pissed their pants and quickly sprinted away despite their injuries, causing the blue haired man to laugh at their pathetic selves

"Tch," He clicked his tongue and wiped the blood from his lip "Not so tough now, huh?"

**Kuroko Yuuto is not someone who you can easily mess with. He's short tempered and prone to starting fights. His Father is currently the head of the Kuroko clan and he is the one next in line since he's an only child. And by knowing this, many gangs opposed to their clan keep on coming to take him down, but surprisingly, he always wins every fight given that he's always alone.**

**_Well, not always_ **

"Fighting people this early in the morning, I see."

The bluenette turned around to see a red haired teen who was smirking at him

"Get off my fucking case, Masaomi." He huffed and started walking away "It's none of your damned business."

**Akashi Masaomi, he is Yuuto's only** **_friend_ ** **and they study at the same school and same class. He came from a wealthy family and has the brain, charm and anything else that can suit the typical rich boy type. Although he can be really sadistic and cheeky at times, he was a good friend.**

Masaomi shook his head and jogged towards the male before falling into a step beside him

"Your tongue is sharp as ever, Yuuto." He chuckled and ruffled the teen's hair

"Oi! Back off!" The bluenette growled and knocked his hand off "And you're shitty as always, you fuck."

"That insult of yours is getting old." The redhead flashed him a grin and Yuuto only rolled his eyes

"Fuck off, dipshit."

"Hai hai~" Masaomi chuckled and threw his arm over the shorter teen's shoulder

"Oi." The blue haired male grunted but the latter only hushed him

"Who were those guys earlier?" The redhead curiously asked as they walked

"Some piece of trash who thought that they can take me down." Yuuto nonchalantly replied "They were weak and it was easy to bring them down anyways."

"Wah, Yuuto-chan! Kakkoii~" Masaomi teased

The bluenette's face flushed and he instantly shoved the older teen away from him

"Fuck off Masaomi! Or I swear I'll turn your fucking balls into dust!"

"I was just kidding, bro." The redhead laughed nervously and covered his crotch, since he knew how strong the other teen was "How can I satisfy my lovely angels then?"

"Your micro dick ain't satisfying them anyways," Yuuto rolled his eyes and turned to the corner of the street "So what's the difference?"

Masaomi's cheeks reddened and he quickly ran after the guy

"Hey my dick ain't little! Look who's talking!"

The bluenette smirked and flipped the redhead off

"Suck my balls, micro dick!"

"That's gay, but fuck you asshole!"

"Hah, in your fucking dreams, shitty Masaomi!"

-

The two ran towards the direction of their school which was called Teiko Academy. The two were quite popular among the students since Masaomi has a high reputation to uphold, and Yuuto was feared by many.

_They were a strange duo as some would say_

"What the hell took you guys so long?" Their classmate and also class president; Nijimura scolded "And why the hell does Kuroko-kun have blood on his uniform?!"

"Yuuto got caught up with kissing some rebels' ass." Masaomi hummed and took a seat on his usual chair

Yuuto's eyebrow twitched and he gripped at the older male's collar as a tick mark appeared on his forehead

"What did you just said, bastard?" Kuroko deviously smiled "Care to repeat that?"

"Sorry, I meant kicking some rebels' ass." The redhead laughed and scratched his head "Autocorrect sucks."

Yuuto huffed and released Masaomi's collar before taking a seat behind him. He took his blood stained blazer off and carelessly shoved it inside his bag

"Bastard."

Nijimura, who was watching all along, forced a confused smile

"But that was a verbal conversation, Akashi-kun."

-

Their classes finished and the two were instantly at the gym, playing a friendly one on one match when an annoying voice interrupted them

"Masaomi-sama~"

The teens stopped mid game and Masaomi lost grip on the ball when a certain blonde tackled him down onto the ground

He grunted and looked up at the person who was straddling him

"Akiko?"

"Hai~" The teen giggled and buried her face into his chest

Yuuto, who was unfazed by the action, grabbed the ball and looked at the newcomer

"Nice to see you again, slutty Akiko. Did you come here to give Masaomi a blowjob?"

Akiko looked at the bluenette and her eyes narrowed in disgust

"Ew, what are  _you_  doing here?" She rolled her eyes, but a taunting smile made its way to her lips   
"Maybe you're here to see me give Masaomi-sama a bj. My my, your poor little dong must be thirsty for some action."

"Fuck you, bitch." Yuuto chuckled and smirked at her "That's not what you said when I was balls deep inside you last night, you fucking whore."

The blonde's face turned into a deep shade of red as the blue haired teen flashed his middle finger at her

"UGH YUUTO! YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD!"

Akiko got off of Masaomi and chased the bluenette around the court with the red haired teen watching in amusement. He sat up and went to grab another ball when a voice stopped him

"Ano, here's a towel for you since you're drenched with sweat.."

Masaomi turned to look at the person and his heart skipped a beat when he saw a familiar, angelic face

"O-Oh, thank you so much Shiori."

"Anything for you, Senpai!" Shiori beamed and Masaomi felt a blush creeping up to his cheeks

**Akiko and Shiori were their underclassmen and they were often around when the two goes to the gym to play or train basketball. Akiko and Yuuto has a love hate relationship since the damned girl was so slutty that she likes to seduce everyone, whilst in comparison, Shiori is a quiet angel who brings them towels and drinks and cheers them on for a short while. Masaomi took great interest on her, but the thing is; Yuuto secretly does as well.**

They heard a loud whistle and the four were startled when they saw their coach standing by the entrance. He scolded them and the two underclassmen quickly took their leave after apologizing to him

"Baldy's here," Yuuto muttered and stood beside Masaomi

"Guess that one on one has to wait." The redhead sighed and they proceeded to their usual training menu

**\- months later -**

"Father died, I'm taking over the clan for him."

Masaomi stared agape at his friend; his eyebrows knitted in worry

"My deepest condolence.. are you okay?"

"Yeah, no big deal." Yuuto shrugged it off and laid on the grass "He's shitty anyways."

"What about your Mother?" The redhead cautiously asked "Since you rarely talk about her and all." 

"Father killed her," The bluenette muttered "She cheated on him and she got shot on spot where she was seen with the fucker. Tragic eh?"

"Yeah.."

Akashi sighed and slumped on the ground next to the blue haired teen

"My life is such a tragedy isn't it?"

Masaomi went silent and listened to the words that Yuuto was ranting

"Unlike you, I don't have loving parents, I live in a shitty household filled with criminals, I ain't got no brain for school shits and I have to fight to survive." Yuuto bitterly laughed "How tragic am I right?"

"Y-Yuuto.."

The bluenette stood up and gazed up at the sky

"Life's so shitty Masaomi. What did I do to deserve this kind of fucking treatment?"

Masaomi sat up and guiltily looked at the grass

"Y-You didn't do anything.."

"Bullshit." Yuuto growled and his hand curled into a ball "Have I ever told you that once I fail a mission, Father will dispose of me in a blink of an eye?"

"H-He will?"

"Fuck yeah!" The younger teen maniacally laughed "But it's a good thing that the old man is fucking dead!"

"M-May I ask how he died..?" The redhead whispered, curiously looking at his friend

Yuuto paused for a good three seconds before facing Masaomi with a demonic smile, and his eyes were glowing in malice

"I killed him. Shot him right through his brain."

The red haired teen cautiously stood up and looked at the latter in disbelief

"You did..?"

"Fuck yeah," Kuroko smirked and slowly walked towards the older teen "Ne, Masaomi. I have a proposition for you."

"What is it?" Akashi muttered, taking a step back

"Join me in my clan," Yuuto chuckled darkly "I'll make you my right hand man."

Masaomi could feel his heart rate beating faster than those times that he was with Shiori. He knew that Yuuto can be a beast, but this was the first time that he felt so intimidated by his gaze alone

"I know your deepest, darkest secrets, Masaomi." The bluenette hummed, instantly sending shivers up the redhead's spine "We're already eighteen and you can get in jail once the police discover those poor little kids in your basement. They're cute aren't they?"

"Yuuto.."

"What?" Psychotic blue eyes meets the conflicted red eyes "Are you willing to take my offer? I can protect you, Masaomi."

The red haired teen gritted his teeth and uttered out

"But what if I refuse..?"

A smirk slithered its way to the bluenette's lips and he surprised Masaomi when he suddenly pulled a gun out

"Y-Yuuto w-what?!"

Red eyes widened once the bluenette pulled the trigger and he grunted in pain when the bullet grazed his cheek

Akashi stared at his  _friend_ in shock

_'Did he just shoot me..?'_

Yuuto chuckled in amusement and started to walk away

"I'm looking forward to seeing you in action, my dearest rival. See you in hell~"


	15. Epilogue

**Third Person**

Red eyes slowly fluttered open, and to his surprise, he was met by a familiar patterned ceiling

Seijūrō quickly sat up and frantically looked around. His eyes then widened once he realized where he currently was

"W-What..?" He mumbled, still in daze

He looked down at his body and noticed that he was out of his tattered clothing and he was wearing some oddly comfortable clothes that looked like his

_'I'm back in my.. room..?'_

"You're finally awake." A voice spoke

The redhead looked at the side and saw a familiar face

"N-Nijimura-niisan.."

"It's good to see that you're finally awake," He stood up and smiled at boy "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly..?" Seijūrō whispered, solemnly gripping the sheets "N-Not so good.."

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Vividly.." He uttered out

 _'Why was Kuroko smiling that moment? Why didn't he run away? Was he actually accepting his death..? Kuroko..'_ The boy thought

"Are you okay though?" Nijimura frowned "You passed out on me after we got inside the car. You must've gone through a lot."

"Yeah but.. I'm just, glad that he's okay.." Akashi sighed and leaned back on the fluffy pillow

_'Oh how I missed this bed so much'_

"He?"

The younger boy's eyes slowly opened and he smiled lightly at the ravenette

"It's nothing, Nii-san. Thank you for saving me."

"It's nothing, Akashi-kun. It's my job after all." Nijimura smiled, but it dropped a few seconds later "But.. why did you killed Akashi-sama..?"

Seijūrō's grip tightened on the sheets and he gazed at the older man with cold eyes

"He deserved to die, Nii-san. He was a disgusting, piece of pedophile trash."

The ravenette was visibly shocked by the boy's statement, but he quickly recollected himself

"So you found out, huh?"

Akashi nodded and looked at Nijimura-niisan with narrowed eyes

"As I recall from our past conversation, you once told me that you knew Father since high school. Can you tell me more about his past?"

The man hesitated but sighed in defeat

"I guess it's better for you know."

"Thank you.."

"You can drink this first, it's gonna be a long story." Nijimura gently smiled and handed the redhead a steaming cup of hot chocolate before taking a seat on the bed in front of him

Seijūrō gratefully took it and took a small sip; groaning when his taste buds were stimulated by the euphoric taste

"I missed this taste so much!"

"You can have it anytime since you're back home now," The raven haired male chuckled and ruffled the younger boy's hair "I will be protecting you from now on, and I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Tears welled up on the redhead's eyes as he savored the warm feeling of the drink

"H-Hai.."

Nijimura smiled in sympathy and waited for the boy to finish his hot chocolate, which surprisingly didn't take long

Seijūrō placed the cup on his bedside table and turned to the older man

"I'm ready to listen, Nii-san."

The ravenette nodded and took a deep breath

"Akashi-sama and I were in the same school and class when we were in high school. I was the class president and he was the school's overall top-notcher. He was the complete package, everyone liked him and wanted to be his friend but.." Nijimura chuckled lightly which caused the redhead to raise an eyebrow

"But..?"

"He chose to befriend a delinquent called Kuroko Yuuto."

"What?" Seijūrō frowned in disbelief "Aren't they.. rivals?"

"They are," The older male nodded "But they were friends back then. They used to hang around with each other all day and with Kuroko-kun being all violent and bitchy as a son of a Mafia boss, Akashi-kun didn't seem to mind it all. The two would often banter, and it was a really weird combination. A top-notcher is a friend with a feared person? How unusual is that?"

Nijimura smiled at the memory but his face darkened at his next statement

"But something changed within Akashi-kun a few months later. We started noticing his weird obsessions with kids. I first thought that it was normal because I thought that he wanted to have some kids once he's married, but I was mistaken. He developed a habit of taking a walk on the parks and talking to some children, treating them ice cream so he can earn their trust then he'll invite them to this very house. We don't know what really happened to him, but apparently.. Kuroko-kun found out that he was molested as a child and without realizing it, he suddenly into a kind of person that he hated."

_Seijūrō cringed at the thought of it, but he didn't want to pity the man_

"Soon after we found out, Kuroko-kun's Father died and he took over the clan for him. He wanted Akashi-kun to join him, but obviously, he refused and that was the day they became rivals. Kuroko-kun dropped out of school and it devastated your Father so much that he started his own clan which was built solely to oppose Kuroko-kun's. Akashi-kun's disgusting obsession grew so much that he killed clients just to take their children and keep them as his pet. Kuroko-kun's son was actually one of his hostages and he was given to him by his own Mother."

Seijūrō cursed Akiko under his breath and Nijimura noticed

"Akiko-san was Akashi-kun's supplier of victims that's why he kept her for so long. Never thought he'd kill her last night. Given that your Father is a sick pervert, I'm surprised that he never laid his hand on you."

Red eyes flashed with something and he looked at the older male, feeling a chilling shiver up his spine

"We used to bathe together back then, he would touch me in inappropriate places but.. he told me that's how Fathers clean their sons so I just shrugged it off."

"Shit.. he really is fucked up." The ravenette sighed exasperatedly and ran his fingers through his hair "I don't even know why Shiori-chan agreed to marry that pig."

Seijūrō felt a sting on his heart and he solemnly looked down at his sheets

"Oka-sama.." The boy whispered, fresh tears falling from his eyes "If only you were here with me right now.."

"Ne, Seijūrō-kun."

The red haired boy looked up at Nijimura and saw that he had a soft smile lying on his lips

"Shiori-chan isn't dead."

-

"W-Wait! Seijūrō-kun! Slow down!"

Seijūrō kept running through the hospital halls whilst he held his violin on his hands. He ran up the stairs with Nijimura following him, desperate to see his beloved Mother.

He reached the floor that she was in and frantically looked around for the said room

Once he located it, he swiftly opened the door and his heart stopped at what he saw

_Shiori was lying peacefully on the hospital bed. She had a bandage wrapped around her head, tubes were present and were connected to her whilst the monitor beside her steadily beeped_

The room had flowers inside and Seijūrō felt a wave of sentiment washing over him when he inhaled the familiar scent.

He slowly walked inside, hot tears dripping down his cheeks as he slowly approached the lady that he strongly depended on. He placed the violin on a nearby chair and a relieved smile slipped onto his lips once he touched his sleeping Mother's hand

"O-Oka-sama.."

Tears steadily came from his eyes whilst he admired his Mother's beauty. He brushed a strand of her hair away from her face and whispered

"O-Oka-sama.. I'm here.. Sei-chan is here.."

Shiori laid on the bed, unresponsive, but the redhead could feel her warmth radiating off of her

"I-I'm here.. I'm safe.." Seijūrō cried, looking at his beloved with glassy eyes "I'm safe Oka-sama.. Nijimura-niisan saved me.."

Nijimura walked in and smiled softly before closing the door behind him

"She miraculously survived the shot. She has been in a coma for a month, but she hasn't given up." He chuckled and patted the boy's head "It seems like.. she was waiting for your return."

"She was.." The boy whispered and intertwined their fingers together, looking up at her sleeping face with a loving beam "Thank you for waiting for me, Oka-sama. I really wished that I can see you once more.. and it came true."

"I had an eventful month Oka-sama.." Seijūrō sobbed and planted a soft kiss on her knuckles "I was kept captive and I thought that I would go insane. I prayed and prayed that someone would save me, and it came to the point where I questioned that if there is even a God out there.. But it wasn't that bad. They would still feed me even if it's just one meal per day and there's a kind Nee-chan that would come and give me a bath, some nice warm clothes and delicious foods. She was really kind.."

Nijimura's eyebrows furrowed, but he kept silent, watching as the boy held Shiori's hand to his cheek

"But there's this one man, Oka-sama." He mumbled, his heart aching at the very thought of him "He was the one who shot you and kept me hostage. Though I hate him with all of my heart, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He was very sad.. a wounded soldier. He was always violent and he often lash out on me.. He had a terrible past, he never smiled and I wanted to help him so much!"

"He was so damn stubborn." The redhead bitterly laughed "He pushed me away when I tried to, and he even threatened to kill me. But I didn't give up, no.. I kept on pursuing him and I finally managed to see a different side of him and it made me so happy. But last night.. he did something that I can't understand."

"He was about to get shot and yet.. he smiled at me.. genuinely!" Seijūrō closed his eyes and whimpered, seeing Kuroko's face in his mind "Why did he do that, Oka-sama? Why did he smiled at me like that? Was that his way of saying goodbye? I don't understand him.."

More tears came from the redhead as he held his Mother's hand for support

He opened his teary eyes and looked up at Shiori

"Oka-sama..? Why is it painful to love someone?"

Nijimura was taken back by the young boy's sudden question. He was kidnapped and kept hostage for a month! How can he..

He looked down at the redhead and his grey eyes widened in disbelief once he realized something

_'This phenomenon. Could it be a stockholm syndrome..?'_

He frowned and felt pity for the boy. He quietly exited the room, closed the door behind him then pulled out his phone; scheduling a therapy session for Seijūrō.

After crying his heart out to his Mother, Akashi decided to pull away for a moment and grab his violin

"Ne, Oka-san." He gently smiled at Shiori's sleeping face "Remember that night of the event? When I finally finished learning Brahms' lullaby and said that I was going to play you a song since you were having trouble sleeping?"

The redhead wiped his tears away and gently pulled the violin up to his neck

"Let me play it for you right now.."

Seijūrō played the first note and he couldn't stop the tears that were coming from his eyes as the melodic sound of the violin filled the room

Throughout the piece, he saw a tear slip down on Shiori's cheek before a soft smile slithered on her lips

The redhead finished the lullaby and it was instantly followed by the loud beeping of the heart monitor

Akashi Seijūrō broke down and bursted into tears

"Sleep tight.. Oka-sama.."

~

**\- six years later -**

Blank blue eyes were staring out of the enormous glass window in his office. He was leaning against the office chair, silently gazing at the city lights below him

A knock came from the other door and he let out a "come in" without taking his eyes off the scenery

"Good evening, Tetsu-kun."

The bluenette turned his office chair around and faced the source of the voice, only to be greeted by six familiar places

"Minna," He calmly greeted "What are you all doing here?"

**After the incident and the death of Yuuto six years ago, Tetsuya was hailed as the new head of the Kuroko clan. Things eventually calmed down due to the end of the rivalry between them and the Akashi clan. They have not once encountered any problems with them and they carried on with their own business.**

"We're here to deliver some news." Aomine spoke

Tetsuya nodded his head, silently telling them to go on

They all looked at each other and Momoi gave the blue haired man a gentle smile

"Remember Sei-kun from back then?"

Kuroko was taken back by the sudden question, his heart throbbed but since he's good at masking his emotion, he just gave her a curt nod

"We were watching him over the years." Midorima mumbled

"We kept an eye out for him!" Kise beamed

"We made sure that he didn't get hurt." Murasakibara added

The head of the clan straightened up and curiously looked at his team

"What is this about?"

"We knew that he was important to you, so we kept track of him." Kagami chuckled lightly

"Why are you telling me this?" Kuroko uttered, his gloomy eyes landing on his table

"Tetsu-kun.." Momoi whispered and the blue haired male looked up at her, only to see a pained smile

"Momoi-san..?"

"The kid is dead." Aomine sighed, dropping the bomb

Blue eyes then widened in shock

"W-What..?"

"Luciel told us that the hospital that he was currently being kept at were infiltrated and the people residing there were massacred by an unknown culprit." Midorima said

"We're so sorry, Tetsu-kun. We knew that he was important to you but.. we tried our best." The pink haired girl sniffled

Kuroko stood up from the chair and passed all of them without uttering a single word

"K-Kurokocchi..?"

He exited the room and slammed the door behind him, leaving six mourning people

"I hope Kuro-chin is okay.." Murasakibara sighed

"It must be so hard for him.."

-

**Kuroko**

_He's dead.. He's gone.._

_I will not see him ever again_

_How did this happen? Why him..?_

I walked down at the quiet street, my head was throbbing with every step, but my feet seemed to take me somewhere

It's been six years.. six crucial years since I last saw you.. but I vividly remember what you look like

The voices has stopped, but I still can't go to sleep since you're now the one who haunts my dreams

_Why? What's so special about you?_

I looked up at the sky and saw countless stars that were littered above the sea of blue

_Of all the people out there.. Why was it you?_

Why is it you who had seen through me? Why is it you that pursued to help a killer like me?

_'This is the last time I'll abandon you'_

I have tried many times to abandon you, but I couldn't bring myself to. There was this one time that I actually did. I tried to kill you to scare you away but instead of leaving me.. you came back

_Why..?_

My heart hurts so much when I think of you.. What's so special about you that I can't bring myself to let you go?

_It hurts.._

The pain that I was feeling was physical. I had weakened throughout the years, and I haven't been full on violent since that last encounter that we had, so I did not notice the person sneaking up behind me

_I don't fear death you know? You know what I fear..?_

_Losing you_

I closed my eyes as the person enclosed his hand around my neck and roughly pinned me against the wall

_So this is the end.. It has been a wild 24 years_

The person held a sharp dagger at my throat and he released a deep chuckle

**_'This is the last time I'll forget you'_ **

I slowly opened my eyes, smiling at the man who held me captive

His lips were curved into a smirk and his  _heterochromatic_ eyes glowed in malice as he stared at me

"I finally found you, Tetsuya~"

A tear slipped from my eyes, a genuine smile making its way to my face

"Seijūrō.."

**_'I wish I could'_ ** ****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
